dragon ball dxd
by gokusayayin9
Summary: 5 años después de la pelea contra cell gohan decide retomar sus estudios, en el transcurso de esos años gohan nunca dejo de entrenar para cumplir su promesa que le hizo a su padre goku que era proteger la tierra bajo toda circunstancia sin dejar de lado sus estudios hechos de una forma didactica. pero esta academia tiene un cierto club secreto.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo10: el ataque de hades

Descargo responsable: dragón ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños.

La pelea de prueba entre natsu y goku había terminado, ganando natsu por entender lo que goku le enseño que por tener miedo no tiene que sentirse vencido, el miedo le sirve para ver cuál es su debilidad y hacerse más fuerte.

Ahora era el turno de Lucy y Cana que les toco un oponen igual de difícil que a natsu.

Gohan: bueno chicas les diré algo no usare mi ssj definitivo pero si voy a usar mi modo definitivo normal.

Lucy: oye Gohan dijiste que no ibas a ser duro con nosotros.

Gohan: si dije que no iba a ser duro con ustedes, pero jamás dije que se los iba a poner fácil esas fueron mis instrucciones dadas por el maestro la que logre darme un golpe cualquiera de las dos pasaran a la siguiente prueba bajare mi defensa para que me hagan un poco de daño con el golpe de acuerdo.

Cana: no importa cuanto bajes tu defensa con la velocidad que tienes antes de que logremos darte un golpe lo esquivaras fácilmente.

Gohan: vamos cana no seas tan pesimista, si trabajan juntas no hay nada que no puedan hacer, bien entonces empecemos con esto quieren chicas.

Lucy y cana comenzaron a dar golpes en dirección a Gohan pero este solo las evadía, cana intento sorprenderlo por la espalda en el momento en el cana le iba a propinar una patada a Gohan este solo se agacha.

Gohan: vamos chicas trabajen juntas esa es la única manera de ganarle a alguien que es mas fuerte que ustedes.

Lucy: tienes razón Gohan esta vez prepárate por que definitivamente vamos a darte un golpe.

Gohan: bien ese es el espíritu que esperaba de ustedes dos, vamos sigamos con esto.

Ahora cana y Lucy se abalanzan las dos hacia Gohan intentando golpearlo, pero el igual las evadía fácilmente, pero Lucy y cana no cedían continuaban atacando a Gohan hasta que lo hacen que se estrelle en un árbol.

Lucy: si lo tenemos ahora es nuestra oportunidad.

Las dos cana y Lucy soltaron un golpe asia Gohan que solo se agacho para evadirlas y se deslizo detrás de ellas para evitar seguir siendo acorralado.

Gohan: vaya eso si que estuvo cerca tenia razón ellas dos son muy fuertes, buen trabajo a las dos lo hacen mejor que la ultima vez chicas.

Cana: enserio de verdad pero aunque te acorralamos nos pudiste evadir fácilmente.

Gohan: pero se van acercando mas eso es lo que quiero que ataquen con todo.

La prueba siguió y cana y Lucy estaban ya agotadas de tratar de golpear a Gohan sin tener éxito hasta que Gohan sintió una presencia maligna cerca.

Lucy: es mi oportunidad lo golpeare.

Lucy aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un golpe a Gohan este antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue sorprendido con un golpe al pecho que aduras penas lo sintió.

Lucy: bien lo golpe ya pasamos.

Gohan: bien como se los prometí me pudieron dar un golpe, así que pasan las dos a la siguiente prueba buena suerte y mucho cuidado.

Así todas las pruebas se fueron realizando hasta que todos se encontraron en cierto punto en la isla.

Gray: que paso aquí todos pasaron.

Makarov: como Lucy y cana vencieron a Gohan pasan a la siguiente prueba.

Gray: es una broma vencieron a Gohan.

Makarov: como natsu venció a goku también pasa a la siguiente prueba.

Gray: es enserio natsu también paso.

Así sucesivamente se iban dando los participantes que cumplieron con sus desafíos.

Makarov: bien ahora les diré la siguiente prueba, es encontrar la tumba de el primer maestro de fairy tail maivis, el que encuentre la tumba pasara a la siguiente prueba buena suerte a todos.

Como natsu esta callado y muy pensativo, todos se animaron con lo que el dijo.

Natsu: gray, elfman, cana y Lucy yo prometo que me convertiré en un mago de clase S.

Salió corriendo a buscar la tumba para poder ir a la siguiente prueba.

Todos asintieron y hicieron lo mismo.

Natsu que estaba caminando por el bosque haciendo su búsqueda se topo con el equipo de elfman, que estaban frente a un tipo extraño.

Zeref: se acerca ya se está acercando.

Cuando de pronto Zeref se ve envuelto como en un torbellino de color negro, que comienza a secar los arboles y todo lo que estuviera a su paso, antes de que el torbellino los alcanzara natsu logra quitarlos del camino.

Natsu: quien eres tu responde.

Zeref: natsu eres tú.

Elfman: hey natsu conoces a este tipo.

Natsu: quien eres tú, de donde me conoces.

Zeref: no otra vez aquí viene de nuevo.

El mago oscuro se ve envuelto en otro torbellino que termino, de matar a los árboles secos que quedaron.

Natsu: chicos corran rápido eso no se ve bien.

Estallando el torbellino atrapando solo a natsu, pero lo extraño es que no le hizo nada solo cambiar su bufanda a color negro después de eso Zeref desapareció.

Natsu: quien era él.

En ese momento un fuego negro golpea a natsu.

Natsu: quien hizo eso.

Una vos algo chillóna y irritante salido de una colina.

Caza dioses de fuego: fui yo quien lo hizo.

Natsu: quien rayos eres tu.

Cazador de dioses: jeje los muertos no necesitan saber mi nombre.

Con Makarov

Makarov estaba esperando a que alguno de sus hijos llegaran, se topo con un visitante inesperado.

Hades: baya Makarov parece que los años no te tratan muy bien.

Makarov abrió los ojos como platos para ver que tenia al segundo maestro de fairy tail en frente de el.

Makarov: que estás haciendo aquí hades solo pueden estar en esta isla los que son miembros de fairy tail.

Hades: tienes razón pero tú sabes que fui maestro del gremio también así que también puedo entrar en esta isla si quiero Makarov.

Makarov: no importa que estás haciendo en este lugar hades.

Hades: estoy aquí buscando al mago oscuro Zeref antes de que despierte, y eliminando a los que nos estorben por eso estoy aquí Makarov, para matarte así impidiendo que te interpongas en mi camino.

Makarov: no crees que será así de fácil hades, voy a impedir que causes problemas a como de lugar.

Makarov y hades comienzan una pelea muy dispareja, teniendo la ventaja hades.

Hades: que te sucede Makarov está muy viejo para seguirme el paso es eso o me equivoco.

Makarov: no digas tonterías hades aun puedo vencerte.

Makarov se abalanza hacia hades pero este lo intercepta con un ataque que deja a Makarov herido de gravedad.

Hades: bueno parece que eso es todo por parte del tercer maestro de fairy tail, bien un problema menos ahora, todo depende de los demás para encontrar a Zeref antes de que despierte.

N/A: bueno recalcare una cosa ya conocen a Wendy no hice, el cap de cómo la conocieron por el tiempo y cosas asi, creo también que saben como la conocieron no ocuparan muchas explicaciones verdad.

Charle, Wendy y test se acercaban a la isla en ese momento solo, para entrar a una zona de guerra hecha por hades.

Siguiente cap: fairy tail contra el segundo maestro.

N/A:_ bueno siento la demora por el capitulo y si no está muy bueno me lo hacen saber sin comentarios ofensivos, y también por que estado corto de ideas en estos días, si me pudieran dar alguna buena idea para el siguiente capitulo se los agradecería mucho, gracias por apoyarme con este fanfic son comentarios me ayudan a seguir haciendo mas capítulos, cuando termine con este are que los de fairy tail vayan al mundo de fairy tail digan si les gustaría. También entre quienes le gustaría una pelea entre gildarts vs Gohan, gildars vs goku elijan con quien de los dos quisieran que peleara gildarts gracias._


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo responsable: tengo que decir que dragón ball z ni high school dxd no me pertenecen ambos animes no pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños si más que agregar el capítulo 1 por que el anterior era el 0.1 este es el 1 de verdad.

Capitulo1: el inicio de la nueva aventura de Gohan.

Era una mañana en el monte paoz donde los rayos, del sol empezaban a cubrir el hermoso valle donde se ubicaba cierta casa con forma de cúpula, en donde vive un joven de unos 15 años llamado Gohan, junto con su pequeño hermano Goten que tenía unos 5 años de edad y junto con su madre la cual obligo al joven Gohan a estudiar para que tuviera un buen futuro en su vida.

Milk: Gohan es hora de levantarse, tienes que ir a la escula.

Dijo la madre de Gohan.

Gohan: si madre voy en seguida madre.

Dijo Gohan que se estaba poniendo su uniforme de la academia que consistía en una camisa roja por dentro, un chaleco negro con mangas largas. Un pantalón negro algo ajustado y unas zapatillas negras, el uniforme lo incomodaba un poco ya que el joven tenía un cuerpo como decirlo muy bien proporcionado.

Gohan: arg por que este uniforme tiene que ser tan incómodo rayos.

Dijo Gohan acomodándose el chaleco del uniforme de la academia a la academia a la cual asistiría a partir de hoy.

Goten: Apresúrate el hermano tu me comí el desayuno.

Dijo Goten, por lo cual Gohan apareció rápido con su velocidad cegadora en la cocina.

Gohan: no lo creas hombrecito.

Dijo Gohan quien se sentó en la mesa del comedor, a desayunar pasados unos cinco minutos término su desayuno y se dirigió a fuera de casa.

Milk: no vayas a usar tus poderes en público hijo no querrás armar un escándalo en la ciudad.

Dijo la madre del guerrero.

Goten: entrenaremos cuando regreses de la escuela.

DIJO Gohan.

Gohan: Flying Cloud.

Dijo Gohan mientras esperaba a la nube.

Goten: entrenaremos cuando regreses hermano.

DIJO goten.

Gohan: claro goten siempre y cuando mama nos de permiso.

Dijo Gohan que vio acercarse la nube dorada, con lo cual el empezó a elevarse y subiendo a nube con lo cual salió volando rumbo a la ciudad donde se encontraba la academia kuo, pasaron unos 20 minutos de viaje en los cuales se acercó a la salida de la ciudad.

Gohan: creo que bajare y comenzare a caminar desde aquí, nos vemos a la salida nube voladora.

Dijo gohan saltando de la nube aterrizando en la calle comenzando a caminar hacia la academia camino unas calles y apresuro un poco el paso caminando más rápido para llegar a la academia, el diviso que la academia estaba a unas cuadras y empezó a caminar más despacio llego a la academia y lo primero que vio fue un enorme edificio el cual tenía una fuente en la entrada.

Gohan: que gran edificio voy a ver mi horario.

Dijo gohan sacando una hoja de su mochila viendo que tenía las clases en el salón 3:A, empezó a caminar entrando al edificio caminando por los pasillo el dio una vuelta en una esquina por lo cual choco con una chica tirándola al suelo.

Akeno: baya ara parece perdido Verdad guapo.

Dijo Akeno que lleva, el mismo uniforme de gohan solo que el femenino la cual no era muy alta tenia cabello negro al estilo cola de caballo con una coleta amarilla y unos ojos violetas con toques oscuros.

Gohan: a lo siento mucho, por estrellarme con usted señorita.

Gohan DIJO.

Akeno: no te preocupes mi nombre es Akeno.

Dijo Akeno con una voz seductora.

Gohan: mi nombre es son gohan, pero solo dime gohan este podrías decirme donde queda este salón.

Dijo gohan mostrándole la hoja, Akeno la toma y la lee.

Akeno: ara ara parece que somos compañeros de clase estamos en el mismo salón.

Dijo Akeno tomando a gohan por el brazo, sintiendo que estaba bien tonificado llevándolo al salón de clase gohan no entro para esperar a que lo presenten.

Dentro del salón de clases.

Maestro: muy bien alumno hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, pasa por favor joven.

Dijo el maestro, asiendo pasar a gohan al salón para que se presentara.

Gohan: muy buenos días a todos mi nombre es son gohan, pero solo díganme gohan espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

Dijo gohan presentándose ante sus nuevos compañeros.

Maestro: bien señor gohan puede buscar un asiento vacío y establecerse en la clase.

Dijo el maestro haciendo que gohan pasaran por el centro del salón ganándose miradas lujuriosas de las chicas y más de una chica en particular el se sentó en uno de los últimos asientos viendo dirigiendo su mirada fuera de la ventana su asiento quedaba justamente al par de el de Akeno, bueno las clases pasaron rápido para gohan el cual salió al para ver el campus siempre con la compañía de Akeno que tenía cierta atracción por gohan. Ellos pasaron por el campo de gimnasia donde encontraron a tres chicos uno era calvo, el otro tenía lentes algo loco y el otro el que se convertiría en el nuevo peón de cierta chica pelirroja el tenía el cabello revuelto para atrás ojos cafés y el mismo uniforme de la academia, ellos no sabían la tremenda paliza que se llevarían por espiar a las chicas.

Akeno: oye gohan no te gustaría unirte a nuestro club.

DIJO Aken pude sentir un gran poder viene de Gohan.

Gohan: me parece buena idea, así are más amigos en esta academia.

Dijo gohan, Akeno lo llevo al club secreto de lo extraño ella lo hizo pasar Akeno se puso al lado de una chica pelirroja bien dotada, ojos azules blanca y con el mismo uniforme de la academia.

Rias: mucho gusto mi nombre es rias gremory, ella es kaneko tojo, asia argento, Akeno himejima y yuto kiba.

DIJO Sary resentir todos.

Gohan: mucho gusto un placer conocerlos a todos mi nombre es son gohan pero sola llámenme gohan si.

Gohan DIJO.

Rias: bien en que puedo ayudarte gohan.

Dijo rias.

Gohan: este podría unirme al club si me aceptan.

Dijo gohan esperando la respuesta a su petición.

Rias: con mucho gusto gohan.

Dijo rias que sintió el poder latente de gohan, en su interior bueno una pequeña parte de su poder así poso el día y gohan se unió al club.

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno espero les guste el primer capítulo y are esta pregunta con quien les gustaría que emparejara a gohan.

Gohan x Akeno

X Gohan rías.

Ustedes escogen la pareja que tenga más votada se ara.


	3. Chapter 3

Repito dbz ni high school dxd me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo3: el misterioso guerrero dorado

Era otra mañana en el monte pauz los rayos del sol alumbraban todo el valle, dejando ver un hermoso paisaje, donde se encontraba la casa de cierto poderoso guerrero que todavía se encontraba dormido hasta que los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y le dio en los ojos que ocasiono, que el joven se despertara gohan se preparó para su segundo dia de clases repasando lo que paso ase menos de 24 horas.

_Flash back_

_Gohan salió de la sala del club para dirigirse a casa ya que si llevaba tarde su madre lo hiba a bombardear con miles de preguntas, el se fue cuando hiba caminando por el parque de la ciudad cuando vio que un joven de cabello castaño hecho para atrás, con su mismo uniforme estaba en un cierto problema con issei.._

_Raynare: puedo pedirte un favor._

_Dijo Raynare._

_Issei: mmm claro por que n._

_Dijo Issei._

_Con gohan._

_Gohan: será mejor hirme por otro camino._

_Dijo gohan que dio la vuelta y se fue._

_Con Issei._

_Raynare se acercó al oído de Issei para susurrarle al oído._

_Raynare: por favor te puedes morir._

_Dijo Raynare a Issei que se quedó inmóvil en ese momento y en estado de chock._

_Issei: es broma verdad esto que me estas diciendo._

_Dijo Issei cuando vio a su "novia" salirle unas alas negras y que apareciera como con traje ajustado dejando ver mucho de su cuerpo, asiendo también que apareciera una lanza._

_Raynare: lo siento pero es enserio tienes que morir eres un peligro para nosotros los ángeles caídos._

_Dijo Raynare._

_Issei: ángeles caídos pero que es…._

_Issei no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la lanza le atravesó el pecho perdiendo gran cantidad de sangre a niveles importante._

_Issei: vvv- voy a morir asi que penoso de lo único que me arrepiento es no poder a ver tocado los pechos de aquella chica que rabia meda._

_Dijo Issei para si mismo que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, hasta que un círculo rojo apareció frente a el apareciendo dos chicas una era Akeno y la otra era rias._

_Rias: lo lamento no dejare que lo mates ya que el es mi siervo de ahora en delante._

_Dijo rias._

_Akeno: ara ara será eso o por otra cosa._

_Dijo Akeno cuando rias se acercó a Issei sacando un peón de ajedrez de color carmesí introduciéndolo en el pecho del chico agonizante, causando que se empezara a curar._

_Con gohan._

_Gohan: siento un energía que desciende rápidamente ire a ver._

_Dijo gohan que bolo de donde venía la energía que se desvanecía, cuando llego al lugar vio a tres chicas que llevaban su mismo uniforme y una que tenia alas, prefirió quedarse al margen cuando una de las chicas lanzo rayo de color amarillo a la chica de las alas asiendo que huyera._

_Rias: bueno ahora hay que llevar al chico a su casa Akeno._

_Dijo rias._

_Fin del flas back._

Gohan: es primera vez que veo técnicas como esas.

Dijo gohan para si miso sentado en la mesa de la cocina comiendo y en menos de cinco minutos termino su desayuno y se marchó, pasados unos 20 minutos que salió de case llegando a la ciudad de lo que no se dio cuenta es que cierta chica de cabellos negros y largos con una coleta de caballo amarilla lo seguía.

Gohan: bueno creo que me bajare por aquí.

Dijo gohan saltando de la nube y comenzando a caminar por las calles de la ciudad hasta que Akeno decidió seguirlo hasta alcanzarlo pero su plan no salió bien del todo ya que se escucharon unos disparos provenientes de un banco.

Akeno: ara ara tan temprano y empiezan a hacer alboroto.

Dijo Akeno cuando vio que gohan se detuvo.

Gohan: jaaa ahora veo que el mal nunca descansa, bueno les echare una mano en esta ocasión.

Dijo gohan que se transformó en súper sayajin.

Akeno: que se volvió rubio como hizo eso.

Dijo Akeno para si misma cuando vio a gohan avanzando asia el lugar del asalto, lo que vio la dejo perpleja gohan aterrizo en la parte trasera del vehículo de los ladrones.

Ladron1: mocoso sal de aquí si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo.

Dijo el ladrón que soltando una ráfaga de disparos a gohan, los cuales atrapo todos con la mano y dejándolos caer al suelo solo para tomarse de la parte superior del auto dándole una patada al ladron en, el rostro dejándolo noqueado, otro saco un cuchillo he intento apuñalar a gohan pero este toma el cuchillo con la mano y se lo quita al segundo ladron dándole un codazo en el rostro noqueándolo, cuando vio que los dos ladrones restantes se escapaban, extendió la mano apuntando al auto y disparando una ráfaga de aire que hizo que el auto se diera vuelta y derrapara al caer.

Policía: muchas gracia…

El policía no termino de hablar cuando gohan desapareció del lugar.

En la academia.

Todos estaban hablando sobre un guerrero de cabello dorado, que ayudo a los policías a atrapar unos maleantes, gohan entro al salón y se fue a su asiento habitual dirigiendo su mirada hacia fuera del salón, hasta que cierta chica le toco el hombro.

Akeno: gohan- kun.

Dijo Akeno, que hizo que gohan volteara a verla dedicándole una sonrisa.

Gohan: Akeno-san como esta.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: gohan yo se que fuiste tu el que detuvo a los ladrones.

Dijo Akeno, gohan no sabía que responder hasta que gohan puso una cara seria.

Gohan: bien te diré todo pero no aquí, vayamos a la azotea no quiero que nadie mas se entere no quiero armar un escandalo.

Dijo gohan llevándose a Akeno de la mano, lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojara y se ganaran miradas celosas tanto de las chicas, como de los chicos por igual cuando llegaron a la azotea.

Akeno: bien soy toda oídos, gohan-kun dime lo que eres.

Dijo Akeno.

Gohan: bueno para acerté la historia corta soy como ustedes los humanos deben decirme soy mitad humano y mitad extranjero.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: q-que eres mitad humano y extranjero, cuál es tu otra mitad.

Pregunto Akeno.

Gohan: soy mitad sayajin.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: sayajin que es un sayajin.

Volvió a preguntar Akeno.

Gohan: bueno básicamente los sayajin eran una raza guerrera, que iban de planeta en planeta gobernándolos para poder venderlos.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: pues que les paso.

Dijo Akeno.

Gohan: los sayajin junto con su planeta llamado como su rey vegeta fueron desaparecidos por un tirano del espacio llamado frizzer el cual fue derrotado ase mucho.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: a ya veo no te preocupes, puede decirse que yo tampoco soy humana.

Dijo Akeno.

Gohan: en serio que eres.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: soy lo contrario de un ángel caído, soy un demonio pero no por ser un demonio soy mala.

Dijo Akeno.

Gohan: a ya veo jum porque será que me estoy poniendo nervioso en este momento.

Dijo gohan con lo último para el mismo.

Akeno: a ya que estamos aquí gohan-kun tengo que decirte algo, que no puedo callarlo mas.

Dijo Akeno.

Gohan: mmm y que seria eso.

Dijo gohan, cuando noto que Akeno se estaba poniendo roja mas de lo normal.

Akeno: la verdad es que me gustaste desde que te vi gohan-kun.

Dijo Akeno, ante esto gohan se quedó perplejo Akeno solo cerro los ojos esperando el brutal rechazo del chico que le gustaba.

Gohan: la verdad Akeno es que a mi también me gustas pero no sabia como decírtelo.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: no digas nada solo se mi novio si gohan-kun.

Dijo Akeno, con lo cual volvió a cerrar los ojos en esperando de nuevo el rechazo del chico.

Gohan: mmm esta bien Akeno-san acepto.

Dijo gohan, consiguiendo que la chica se le abalanzara enzima y le diera un beso.

Akeno: gracias gohan-kun.

Dijo Akeno.

Gohan: no hay nada que agradecer, solo que no voy a ser un idiota rechazando a una chica que se acaba de confesar en frente de mi.

Dijo gohan, tomando a Akeno de la mano para volver al salón de clases de hay en mas las clases pasaron rápido ya estando el club

En la sala del club.

Rias: bueno quiero que conozcan a mi nuevo siervo Issei.

Dijo rias presentando a Issei.

Issei: gusto en conocerlos a todos, espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

Dijo Issei, notando que gohan esta actuando algo raro.

Gohan: no puede ser esta energía es de no puede ser debería estar muerto.

Dijo gohan para si mismo.

Akeno: gohan-kun sucede algo.

Dijo Akeno, a gohan.

Gohan: que a no es nada no se preocupen.

Dijo gohan.

Rias: seguro gohan estas sudando mucho.

Dijo rias.

Asia: si le pasa algo.

Dijo asia.

Gohan: bien se los diré, la rezón por la que estoy tan tenso es que puedo sentir la energía de los seres vivos pero acabo de sentir la energía de alguien que debería estar muerto, en estos momentos.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: quien es ese.

Dijo Akeno.

Gohan: bueno les diré la verdad, no soy solo un humano también soy un sayajin en pocas palabras y estoy sintiendo el poder de uno de ellos el más fuerte que a existido.

Dijo gohan, viendo que todos prestaban atención a su relato.

Rias: quien es ese otro sayajin gohan.

Dijo rias.

Gohan: su nombre es broly y él es el súper sayajin legendario, es el más fuerte de todos y estoy seguro que está aquí en la tierra por que debió a ver seguido a mi padre.

Kiba: quien es tu padre gohan.

Dijo kiba.

Gohan: su nombre es son goku.

Dijo gohan.

Rias: son goku en serio es tu padre y que paso con el.

Dijo rias.

Gohan: murió ase cinco años, después de la pelea que tuvimos contra cell.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: esa pelea en chico que estaba con ellos eras tu verdad.

Dijo Akeno.

Gohan: si asi es pero ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar tengo que encontrar a broly y tomar el lugar de padre y derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

Dijo gohan.

A las afueras de la ciudad.

En un agujero enorme estaba dormido, uno de los peores monstruos que pudo haber existido que despertó para buscar al sujeto que lo venció para tomar venganza y destruir la tierra.

Broly: kakaroto- kakarotoooooooooooo.

Dijo broly volviéndose super sayajin y dirigiéndose a la ciudad, que solo tardo en llegar unos segundo para empezar a destruir la ciudad sin misericordia.

En el club.

Gohan: no puede ser ya esta aquí ese maldito.

Dijo gohan apretando los puños asiendo que salieran destellos eléctricos de sus puños hasta sus hombros, gohan tomo su mochila salio del club y fue a la terraza y se puse el gi del estilo de goku que tenia, para honrar la memoria de su padre.

Akeno: gohan a donde vas.

Dijo Akeno.

Gohan: are lo que tengo que hacer detener a broly a como de lugar ustedes quédense aquí, puede que esto se muy peligroso.

Rias: pero tu solo pelearas contra el.

Dijo rias.

Gohan: si no tengo opción si ahora quédense aquí y no se acerquen al lugar de la pelea.

Dijo gohan, que se encendió en un aura blanca que salió volando al lugar donde estaba gohan, llego en cuestión de segundos dándole una patada a broly en el rostro estrellándolo en algunos edificios.

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

Repito dragón ball z y highschool dxd no me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo4: gohan vs broly.

En el capítulo anterior un enemigo antiguo ha regresado, para tomar venganza sobre el sayajin que lo derroto hace cinco años pero no contaba de que ya había muerto y el que le podía hacer frente era gohan, podrá gohan derrotar a broly o caerá en el intento averígüenlo ahora.

Gohan se envolvió en un aura blanca y salió volando a la dirección donde se encontraba broly no lo pensó dos veces y le dio una patada que hizo, que broly atravesara muchos edificios y saliera de la ciudad y gohan empezó a perseguirlo hasta llegar a un área rocosa, donde no se encontraban señales de vida.

Gohan: aquí podremos arreglar nuestros asuntos broly.

Dijo gohan.

Broly: kakaroto- kakaroto.

Es lo único que dijo broly cuando se abalanzo contra gohan a una velocidad, increíble dándole a gohan un golpe en el estómago seguido de un rodillazo en el pecho enviando a gohan a volar hacia arriba, broly aparece enzima de gohan dándole una patada enviando a gohan a estrellarse al suelo, haciendo un estruendo que sacudió todo el lugar dejando un cráter enorme.

En el club.

Rías: sabía que tenía un poder fuera de lo normal pero esto es ridículo.

Dijo rías.

Akeno: ara ara eso se pone interesante.

Dijo Akeno cuando salió volando en la dirección donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea entre esos dos titanes.

Con gohan y broly.

Gohan sale del agujero dándole un rodillazo a broly en el rostro asiendo, que broly retrocediera para después gohan aparecer sobre broly dándole una doble patada, enviando a broly a estrellarse a unas cuantas formaciones rocosas, broly sale de los escombros con un ceño fruncido y unos ojos re reflejaban una sed de venganza y sangre.

Gohan: demonios sigue siendo la misma bestia de siempre, pero se supone que incremente mis poderes de hace siete años.

Dijo gohan para si mismo cuando sintió la energía de Akeno acercarse cada vez más hasta que estuvo a la vista, broly salió de los escombros aterrizando en el suelo haciéndolo temblar apareciendo a su alrededor un circulo verde para expulsar su poder dejando un agujero considerable bajo suyo cuando salió volando a los aires, gohan bolo tras broly cuando llego a su altura este le lanzo una esfera de color verde, gohan esperaba el impacto de la explosión pero la esfera verde en el último momento baja dirigiéndose a una chica que estaba abajo si la esfera de energía, fue llegando cada vez mas y mas a Akeno.

Gohan: a madito.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: aaaaaah.

Dijo Akeno cuando vio que gohan se le puso enfrente, golpeando la esfera de energía elevándola y gohan desciende y extiende los brazos a los lados, en un momento apareció una barrera protectora la esfera verde de broly estalla haciendo una explosión en forma de domo que se extendía por todo el lugar, la barrera que hizo gohan no pudo soportar la explosión y se rompió para su suerte la mayor parte de la explosión había pasado lo que causo que el suelo comenzara a rajarse, y romperse dejando ver un cráter enorme con un mar de lava al fondo, la lava salto desde el agujero haciendo que el cráter se haga más ancho, donde quedan dos formaciones de roca, en el último momento gohan pudo salvar a Akeno cubriéndola con su cuerpo recibiendo lo que quedaba de la explicación, el gi que llevaba puesto soto tenía una parte de la parte superior que era la azul y sus pantalones que en un lado tenían un agujero y la otra parte estaba intacta, gohan se posó en una de las formaciones rocosas con una rabia incontrolable y broly hizo lo mismo.

Gohan: raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Grito gohan mientras espirales dorados salían de su cuerpo.

Con Akeno.

Akeno se estaba poniendo de pie y observo que gohan seguía peleando y que estaba sufriendo un cambio extraño.

Con gohan.

Gohan: raaaaaaaa.

Rugió por última vez cuando se transformó en súper sayajin poder máximo.

Broly: roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Rugió broly mientras broly estallo en bola verde, dejando ver su forma de súper sayajin legendario, gohan voló hacia el y broly salto y gohan le da un golpe en la frente sola para, que broly lo empujara y le diera un golpe que lo hizo salir volando, pero broly con la mano extendida lo aplasta en una mano atravesando una roca solo para gohan zafarse y darle una pata en el cuello, con lo cual broly toma los brazos de gohan y le da un rodillazo el espalda a gohan forcejeando para arrancarle los brazos a gohan, en un momento gohan voltio a ver en dirección a la lava.

Gohan: usare eso es la única mane de derrotar a broly.

Dijo gohan, infligiendo fuerza para zafarse del agarre de broly dándole un rodillazo en el rostro, con lo cual sale volando en dirección de la lava cuando estuvo cerca gohan lanzo una bola de energía haciendo que la lava se levante y gohan pasa por el medio, cuando broly estaba a punto de atrapar su pierna se eleva hacia arriba haciendo que la lava cubra a broly con lo cual sale del agujero a una formación rocosa, recostándose y volviendo a la normalidad.

Gohan: a por fin lo derrote.

Dijo gohan mientras caí en el inconciencia, mientras recuperaba un poco de energía.

Con Akeno.

Akeno: baya gohan lo derroto, en serio es increíble.

Dijo Akeno.

Con gohan.

Este abre los ojos de golpe cuando ve la lava saltar en todas dirección, y sale broly con una capa verde protectora, mientras reía maniáticamente.

Broly: hahahahahahahaaha.

Reía broly de una forma psicópata.

Gohan: maldita sea este tipo no se muere con nada.

Dijo gohan cuando broly le lanzo múltiples ráfagas de energía, evadiéndolas todas hasta que broly se le pone en frente poniendo la mando en el abdomen de gohan, creando una explosión de una de las esferas de energía cayendo al suelo pesadamente, mientras broly le da un pisotón en el pecho, para luego levantarlo de lo que quedaba de la camisa azul dándole un golpe arrancándosela y estrellándose en una formación de roca dejándola destruida.

Broly: que sude esto lo que tiene el hijo de kakaroto.

Dijo broly con lo cual salió volando en dirección a gohan estrellándolo en una formación rocosa, para luego darle un golpe enviando a gohan a estrellarse al suelo deslizándose, broly aparece enzima de gohan dejándose caer encima de gohan hundiéndolo en el suelo, dejando a un gohan escupir sangre broly lo toma de la cabeza y le da otro golpe enviándolo a otra formación rocosa estrellándose y destrozándolo cuando estaba a punto de caer en el suelo broly lo recibe con un golpe en el estómago a gohan haciendo que escupa sangre.

Con Akeno.

Ella estaba en el horror viendo a gohan soportar semejantes golpe y aun asi ponerse de pie sin mirar, asi atrás.

Con gohan.

Gohan: no puedo vencerlo que debo hacer padre.

En ese momento gohan, recordó el error que cometió en la pelea contra cell si el lo hubiera matado su padre estuviera vivo y tuviera que enfrentarse solo a este monstruo cuando su cabello comenzó a ponerse dorado y luego despidiendo destellos eléctricos mientras su cabello crecía hasta detenerse en la cintura.

Broly: su poder está aumentando rápido.

Dijo broly.

Gohan: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Rugió gohan estallando en un aura dorada eléctrica más pronunciada y con destellos eléctricos disparándose hacia todas direcciones y su cabello en su cintura y sus cejas desaparecieron, gohan desaparece de donde se encontraba y reaparece frente a broly dándole un golpe en el abdomen haciendo que broly se encorve, para luego recibir un rodillazo en la mandíbula que salió volando hacia arriba y vuelve a aparecer frente a broly soltando una andada de golpes y patadas a broly para luego enterrarlo en el suelo con una patada muy fuerte estrellándolo en el suelo, broly se puso de pie y intento un golpe en gohan pero este desapareció de donde estaba reapareciendo atrás de broly, dándole una patada que lo manda a volar a broly pero este no cae pone sus manos en el suelo y sale volando a una formación rocosa cuando, un aro verde se estaba haciendo pequeño alrededor del cuerpo de gohan.

Broly: te mandare al otro mundo maldito.

Dijo broly.

Gohan: kaaaaaaaaaaa- meeeeeeeeeeeeee- haaaaaaaaaaaa- meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Dijo gohan, cuando broly lanzo su ataque.

Broly: omega cañón.

Dijo broly lanzando una chispa de energía verde.

Gohan: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Dijo gohan lanzando la honda del kamehameha hacia el ataque de broly cuando hicieron contacto la pequeña chispa que lanzo broly se convirtió en una bola verde gigantesca, los dos comenzaron a forcejar sus poderes broly empezó a sentir el desgaste de poder al igual que gohan.

Cuando una voz se escuchó viniendo de los cielos

_Vos: piensas ganarle con ese poder._

_Dijo la voz._

Gohan: papa.

Dijo gohan cuando vio a goku descender de los cielos poniéndose al lado de gohan.

Goku: -ha.

Dijo goku soltando otra honda de kamehameha ayudando a gohan,

Gohan: papa.

Dijo gohan.

Goku: gohan el poder que estas usando no es suficiente se que te, sigues culpando de lo que paso en la pelea contra cell pero no tienes por que sentirte de ese modo si en verdad quieres disculparte conmigo no dejes que broly haga pedazos, la tierra yo no estoy aquí tu eres el encargado de proteger la tierra o es que si yo no estoy aquí no la protegerás.

Dijo goku, cuando sintió que gohan se volvió a encender empujando el ataque de broly hacia el mismo.

Con Akeno.

Akeno: vamos gohan se que puedes vencerlo aslo.

Dijo Akeno en vos alta.

Con gohan.

El seguía forcejando cuando de pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar y rocas salieron volando hacían arriba, apareciendo destellos eléctricos era gohan que infligía ese poder descomunal, el estaba poniendo toda su energía en el ataque hasta que.

Gohan: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Grito gohan haciendo que el honda de kamehame atravesara, el ataque de broly dirigiéndose el ataque de gohan contra broly este lanza múltiples bolas de energía pero se hacen humo cuando, el ataque de gohan se estrelló con ellas hasta que broly se vio obligado a crear una barrera protectora donde el ataque de gohan pego, pero la barrera que puso broly no resistió el poder del ataque de gohan lo que hizo que broly fuera lanzado fuera de la tierra, mandándolo al sol el ataque atravesó toda la estrella gigante lo último que dijo broly.

Broly: kakaroto kakarotooooooooooooo.

Dijo broly cuando estallo en pedazos en sol saliendo el ataque detrás del sol.

En la tierra.

Gohan había regresado a la normalidad y desplomado al suelo muy exhausto.

Gohan: gracias papa me ayudaste verdad.

Dijo gohan en voz baja, mientras cierta chica se acerca a el en una forma muy preocupada.

Akeno: gohan que paso con el monstruo o ya veo tú lo derrotaste verdad.

Dijo Akeno a gohan.

Gohan: no Akeno yo no hice eso de algún modo mi padre me ayudo ahora, se que lo paso en el pasado no tengo que llevarlo con migo siempre.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: que bien gohan que te parece si regresamos.

Dijo Akeno.

Gohan: pero primero, aremos una parada en otro lado antes de regresar.

Dijo gohan con lo cual Akeno solo asintió así los dos salieron volando al templo sagrado donde se encontraba dende, volaron rápido para llegar pronto.

Llegaron rápido al templo con lo cual gohan saludo a su antiguo maestro.

Gohan: hola señor piccoro.

Dijo gohan.

Piccoro: hola gohan, parece que tu solo pudiste derrotar a broly.

Dijo gohan.

Gohan: si por poco y no lo logro señor piccoro, pero cambiando de tema necesito que dende cure mis heridas.

Dijo gohan cuando vio a un crecido dende, dirigirse a el corriendo.

Dende: gohan hola cuanto tiempo.

Dijo dende.

Gohan: haha si que lo fue dende crees que podrías curar mis heridas.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: en verdad el puede curar tus heridas.

Dijo Akeno.

Gohan: espera y lo veras.

Dijo gohan cuando dende se puso frente a el o gohan se sentó con lo cual dende extendió sus brazos, usando su magia curativa Akeno observo que a gohan los moretones y heridas estaban desapareciendo y en menos de cinco minutos gohan estaba completamente curado.

Gohan: aaa e vuelto a la vida, por alguna razón me siento mas fuerte debe ser por la sangre de sayajin que corre por mis venas que ase que me vuelva mas fuerte después de cada pelea.

Dijo gohan.

Piccoro: si pero ten cuidado para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte chico.

Dijo piccoro.

Gohan: tiene razón, pero por eso entren todos los días para ser igual de fuerte que mi padre vendré mañana para entrenar en la habitación del tiempo y quiero entrenar con usted señor piccoro como en los viejos tiempos.

Dijo gohan.

Piccoro: claro chico.

Dijo piccoro.

Gohan: bueno Akeno nos vamos los demás deben estar preocupados de que no regresamos.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: esta bien gohan.

Dijo Akeno.

Gohan: súbete a mi espalda así llegaremos mas rápido.

Dijo gohan el cual no tuvo que esperar respuesta de la chica cuando se subió a la espalda de gohan y salieran volando a gran velocidad.

Akeno: la espalda de gohan es tan cálida.

Dijo Akeno para si misma.

Gohan: esto es increíble, padre cuando vuelva a verte tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Dijo gohan para si mismo que llegaron al club de la academia.

Rías: gohan que te paso por que estas asa cemi desnudo.

Dijo rías.

Kiba: pues parece que ese tipo era más fuerte de lo que pensabas.

Dijo Kiba.

Gohan: si que lo era pero si logre derrotarlo.

Dijo gohan cuando tomo su mochila y se puso su uniforme de la academia.

Akeno: gohan estuvo increíble aunque, estuvo a punto de perder siempre se levantaba y seguía peleando.

Dijo Akeno.

Issei: aun no creo que sea tan fuerte.

Dijo Issei.

Gohan: algún dia te lo mostrare solo que hoy no porque tengo que regresar a casa nos vemos mañana.

Dijo gohan que salió de la sala del club y fue rumbo a casa.

Fin del capitulo

Les hare una pregunta que dirían ustedes si decidiera revivir a broly con las esferas del dragón pero pidiendo también que a broly le quitaran toda la maldad que hay en su corazón y mente, para que sea un guerrero z dejen su respuesta en los comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Repito dragón ball z ni high school dxd me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo5: el anuncio del torneo de artes marciales

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que gohan venció a broly, debido a eso la paz regreso a la tierra gohan se encontraba como de costumbre, viendo asia afuera de su ventana puesto que sus clases se tornaban aburridas debido a todo el estudio que le hizo hacer su madre desde niño.

Las clases terminaron y como de costumbre gohan era el primero en salir del salón de clases, seguido por Akeno ganándose miradas celosas de las demás chicas y miradas de muerte de los chicos, Akeno y gohan caminaban juntos rumbo a la sala del club para ver si rias tenía algunos encargos que hacer pero no tuvieron mucha suerte.

Gohan: señorita rias dígame que tiene algún trabajo que hacer porque me aburro.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: ara ara parece que la presidenta a estado algo distraída será porque Issei está saliendo con Asia.

Dijo Akeno.

Rias: no se de que estás hablando Akeno no estoy distraída por eso.

Dijo rias.

Gohan: a ya veo la presidenta está enamorada de Issei.

Dijo gohan, que fue sorprendido por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de rias.

Rias: cállate gohan, cállate gohan.

Dijo rias super sonrojada igual de roja que su cabello, a tal grado que no se diferenciaba si era un tomate que le habían salido brazos y piernas o una persona.

Gohan: lo siento mucho.

Dijo gohan en eso entro el que no tenía que ser nombra que apareció como por arte de magia.

Issei: presidenta regrese del trabajo y fracase de nuevo.

Dijo Issei.

Rias: Issei van cinco veces que fallas tendré que castigarte si fallas una vez más pueden tomarse el día libre.

Dijo rias con lo cual todos regresaron a sus actividades normales, como gohan no tenia mas clases que hacer decidió ir al templo sagrado a entrenar con piccoro como en los viejos tiempo.

Gohan: bueno me voy nos vemos luego Akeno.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: gohan puedo ir contigo.

Pregunto Akeno esperando la respuesta de su novio.

Gohan: no veo por que no, vuelve a subir a mi espalda de nuevo.

Dijo gohan agachándose un poco, porque gohan al lado de Akeno ella quedaba un poco baja a la altura de gohan Akeno no lo pensó dos veces y se subió a la espalda de gohan y salieron volando.

Akeno: no me canso de esto la espalda de gohan están cómoda y cálida.

Decía Akeno para si misma, con lo cual salieron volando a una gran velocidad pero moderada para poder ver el paisaje que se veía a lo lejos, el sol en el horizonte y un hermoso cielo azul cubierto de nubes blancas esponjosas, cuando alcanzaron a divisar una torre a lo lejos.

Gohan: creo que ya estamos llegando sujétate fuerte si.

Dijo gohan, con esto Akeno se aferro fuertemente a la espalda de gohan cuando empezaron a subir en forma vertical asia el templo de camisama (dende), ellos sobre volaron el tempo un poco hasta que vieron a un hombrecito verde crecido y a otro mas grande y a un tipo negro que es conocido famosamamente como mr. Popo, ellos descendieron al templo frente a dende con lo cual Akeno no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado al templo.

Gohan: etto Akeno ya llegamos.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: cinco minutos mas.

Dijo Akeno como una niña de cinco años que no quería despertar de la cama, en este caso no quería bajar de la espalda de gohan hasta que se bajo.

Gohan: señor piccoro, cree que podría entrenar conmigo ahora como en los viejos tiempos.

Dijo gohan.

Piccoro: claro gohan, pero tengamos cuidado de no destruir el templo.

Dijo piccoro.

Gohan: de acuerdo señor piccoro.

Dijo gohan que saco de su mochila el gi morado, del estilo de piccoro gohan se puso el gi y empezó a estirarse mientras que piccoro se quitaba la capa y el gorro tirándolos al suelo agrietando el suelo un poco.

Piccoro: bueno gohan estás listo.

Dijo piccoro.

Gohan: si señor piccoro atáqueme con todo.

Dijo gohan que se metió en una posición de batalla y piccoro en la suya el primero en atacar fue piccoro que soltó un golpe que fue bloqueado con el ante brazo de gohan para sujetar a piccoro del mismo brazo, para azotarlo en el suelo para luego aventar a piccoro al aire y recibir una patada en la espalda para caer en el suelo pero piccoro se pone de pie y mira a gohan a los ojos.

Piccoro: baya gohan te has vuelto muy fuerte pero este apenas era el calentamiento.

Decía piccoro mientras se envolvía en un aura blanca que se hiba tornando cada vez mas blanca hasta que se hizo mas notoria.

Gohan: baya señor piccoro ahora si es la pelea que yo estaba esperando haaaaaaaaa.

Rugió gohan mientras su cabello se volvía dorado y sus ojos verde azulados hasta que estallo en su forma súper sayajin.

Akeno: si esto se pone mas emocionante cada segundo que pasa.

Dijo Akeno.

Piccoro y gohan se quedaron viendo el uno al otro hasta que desaparecieron de la vista hasta que aparecieron en el aire chocando sus puños creando una onda de choque por la fuerza del golpe, rompieron el forcejeo y soltaron el un al otro una andada de golpes y patas sin atinarse un golpe ninguno de los dos era golpea y bloqueaba de parte de los dos hasta que gohan se descuido, un poco y piccoro le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y dándole un golpe en la espalda a gohan enviándolo al suelo, pero antes de que tocara el suelo gohan se puso de pie el encendió su aura dorada para cargar energía.

Gohan: señor piccoro espero que reconozca esta técnica kaio-ken.

Dijo gohan tornándose de un rojo carmesí.

Akeno: baya tenía mas poderes de los que pensaba.

Dijo akeno.

Gohan salió volando hacia piccoro, este intento conectar un fuerte golpe pero gohan lo esquivo dándolo un golpe en el rostro a piccoro mandándolo a volar, pero gohan empezó a perseguirlo dándole otra patada a piccoro en la mandíbula, enviando a piccoro a volar a los aires gohan lo volvió a seguir poniéndose sobre piccoro dándole una patada doble mandando a piccoro a estrellarse al suelo atravesando el suelo y cayendo cinco pisos abajo, gohan desciende al lado del agujero regresando a la normalidad piccoro salió del agujero con moretones y arañazos y sus ropas con pequeños girones.

Piccoro: baya gohan si que te has vuelto muy fuerte.

Dijo piccoro.

Gohan: asi parece señor piccoro.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse mr. Popo salió del templo con un pequeño televisor en el cual se estaba dando un anuncio especial.

: creo que ustedes querrán ver y escuchar esto.

Dijo .

Narrador: este es un anuncio importante se les comunica a los hombres mas fuertes de la tierra que se llevara acabo de decimo quinto torneo de artes marciales, dentro de un mes el grandioso mr. Satan dara el anuncio.

: aquí les habla el campeón del mundo avisando que este torneo será muy duro, en el cual estarán los peleadores mas fuertes de la tierra y yo por supuesto aquellos que lleguen a la final tendrán la suerte de enfrentarme por el titulo de campeón dentro, de un mes los espero para probar si pueden vencerme para ser el nuevo campeón.

Finalizo .

Unos momentos después del aviso del torneo.

Gohan: creo que no participare solo habrán puros débiles en ese torneo.

Dijo gohan.

Piccoro: yo tampoco ese torneo será muy aburrido.

Dijo piccoro.

Desde el otro mundo.

Goku: piccoro, gohan me escuchan.

Dijo goku.

Gohan: pa- papa.

Dijo gohan.

Piccoro: goku.

Dijo piccoro.

Akeno: de donde viene esa voz.

Dijo akeno.

Goku: chicos tengo algo que confesarles, me dijo kaio-sama de que tengo permiso de volver a la tierra por el lapso de un dia.

Dijo goku.

Gohan: en serio papa.

Dijo gohan.

Goku: si gohan asi que volveré a la tierra dentro de un mes cuando inicie el torneo.

Dijo goku.

Gohan: de verdad.

Dijo gohan muy emocionado.

Piccoro: en verdad goku.

Dijo piccoro.

Goku: si chicos, pronto volveremos a vernos hasta entonces nos vemos.

Dijo goku.

Asi como la vos de goku se oia después de eso hubo un silencio, increíble hasta que gohan comenzó a llorar pero no de tristeza si no de alegría por que podrá ver de nuevo a su padre.

Akeno: gohan quien era ese hombre que hablo hace unos momentos.

Dijo akeno muy confundida.

Gohan: akeno el era mi padre.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: tu padre pero nos dijiste que el murió.

Dijo akeno.

Gohan: asi fue hasta ahora que nos dijo que volvería para el torneo de artes marciales tengo que regresar a casa y decirle a mi madre vienes akeno.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: claro.

Dijo akeno saltando a la espalda de gohan.

Gohan: entonces señor piccoro nos veremos para el torneo.

Dijo gohan.

Piccoro: claro gohan tenlo por seguro.

Dijo piccoro y con eso gohan salió volando hacia la montaña paoz, llegaron en tiempo record gohan aterrizo y se quedo paralizado por un momento.

Akeno: que sucede gohan.

Pregunto gohan.

Gohan: es que no se que reacción baya a tomar mi madre, cuando mire que traje a una chica a casa y lo mismo pienso de mi hermano, pero llego la hora de actuar como hombre y decirle todo a mi madre, aunque me arriesgue a que me destruye con la sartén de la fatalidad.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: no te preocupes gohan todo saldrá bien ya lo veras.

Dijo akeno, cuando empezaron a caminar asia la casa entraron y lo primero que hizo gohan fue presentar a akeno a milk.

Gohan: madre quiero que conozcas a akeno una de mis compañeras del club y..

Decia gohan mientras comenzaba a sudar.

Akeno: vamos gohan solo dile y ya.

Dijo akeno.

Gohan: a también ella es mi novia, no me mates.

Dijo gohan cubriéndose de una manera muy comica.

Milk: oh con que ella es tu novia y cuando se casan.

Dijo milk que hizo que gohan y akeno se quedaran viendo y se rieran.

Gohan: a madre por cierto tengo algo muy importante que decirte mi padre volverá del otro mundo en un mes.

Dijo gohan.

Milk: que tu padre va a que, a goten ven por favor.

Dijo milk llamando a goten.

Goten: si mami que sucede.

Dijo goten.

Milk: que te diga tu hermano.

Dijo milk.

Goten: bien que sucede goten.

Dijo goten.

Gohan: a ver goten creo que tu no conociste a nuestro padre, pero eso va a cambiar por que el volverá dentro de un mes desde el otro mundo.

Dijo gohan.

Goten: en serio gohan.

Dijo goten saltando de emoción.

Gohan: asi es.

Dijo gohan.

Goten: por cierto gohan quien es esa señorita que esta parada tras tuyo.

Dijo goten señalando a akeno.

Akeno: a hola goten yo soy akeno soy la novia de tu hermano mayor.

Dijo akeno.

Goten: gohan tiene novia, jejeje.

Dijo y rio goten.

Gohan: akeno creo que no debiste decirle eso.

Dijo gohan.

Asi paso el dia akeno se tuvo que quedar en casa de gohan, cosa que para ella no fue un problema ya que gohan compartió su cuarto con ella.

Fin del cap ya saben lo que se avecina verdad, bueno tome la decisión de mejor agregar a goku pero todavía me gustaría ver a broly no como un chico malo si no como uno de los buenos díganme si lo traigo de nuevo para que tenga una segunda oportunidad como piccoro y vegeta si ellos cambiaron por que no deveria hacerlo broly bueno dejen reviws por fa me ayudan a seguir con esta historia que cada vez va teniendo mas fuerza gracias nos leemos en la próxima demana de actualización de dragon ball dxd.


	6. Chapter 6

Repito dbz ni highschool dxd me pertenece ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo6: competencia por rias gremory parte1.

Ya paso un desde que se dio el aviso del torneo de artes marciales, pero para dicho evento falta un mes debido a eso todos volvieron a sus actividades normales, ir a clases, de las clases al club y del club a casa todo era relativamente normal todos estaban en sus clases, gohan como siempre volteando a ver a fuera de su ventana porque sus clases se le hacían súper fáciles y aburridas por todos sus estudios hechos en casa, dado que nunca prestaba atención y siempre conseguía tener un buen índice académico, cosa que hacía que todas las chicas lo elogiaran y este solo sonriera con lo cual también se ganaba miradas de muerte por todos los chicos celosos , uno de esos chicos estaba demasiado celoso.

Chico: no es justo de que gohan este con una belleza como akeno y pase rodeado de otras bellezas mas.

Dijo el chico, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada a gohan porque creía que gohan le destrozaría el trasero sin esfuerzo a todo eso las clases terminaron, lo cual para gohan esas horas se hacían siglos, el salió del salón de clases junto con akeno a su lada dirigiéndose a la sala del club ellos estaban mas apegados que antes, akeno no paraba de hablar de gohan y este solo se sonrojaba pero le gustaba a la vez.

Gohan: mi madre no reacciono como esperaba, pero que ira a decir mi padre cuando le cuente también.

Dijo gohan para si mismo como akeno lo quedo mirando le pregunto.

Akeno: gohan que sucede estas algo extraño.

Dijo akeno viendo a gohan que le dirigió la mirada a akeno.

Gohan: en que mi madre no reacciono de una manera tan explosiva como suele ser cuando te presente con mama, ahora estoy pensando en cómo presentarte con mi padre estoy seguro de que lo tomara de la misma forma que mi madre.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: ohhh ya veo entonces nos vamos al club.

Dijo akeno.

Gohan: claro vamos.

Dijo gohan.

Con lo cual salieron rumbo al club, con los demás ellos llegaron y se sentaron juntos en uno de los sillones, en otro estaban sentados juntos asía y issei.

N/A: pronto voy a hacer un flas back cuando así le dijo a issei lo que sentía por el solo ténganme un poco de paciencia porfa.

Rias se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, de una forma más seria seria de lo normal cuando de pronto un círculo rojo apareció en la sala del club con lo cual salieron otros demonios en particular uno, que se creía que era inmortal.

Rias: raiser Phoenix que estas haciendo tu aquí.

Dijo rias.

Raiser: estoy aquí para buscar a mi prometida en pocas palabras vengo a buscarte a ti.

Dijo raiser.

Issei: la presidenta esta comprometida como es eso.

Pregunto issei.

Rias: no porque yo quiero si no porque me obligaron mis padres.

Dijo rias.

Gohan: ya veo.

Dijo gohan.

Kaneko: eso nadie lo sabia.

Dijo Kaneko.

Akeno: es cierto ni siquiera yo lo sabia.

Dijo akeno.

Kiba: de verdad.

Dijo Kiba.

Rias: pero yo ya dije que no me casare contigo al diablo con lo que digan mis padres.

Dijo rias.

Raiser: lamento informarte que esa decisión ya no te corresponde rias, te casaras conmigo quieras o no.

Dijo raiser, cuando issei se puso de pie.

Issei: quien te crees para hablarle así a la presidenta.

Dijo issei cuando apareció el bost gear en su brazo por lo cual una joven del grupo de raiser se puso frente a issei y con un golpe con un bastón lo mando a estrellarse al techo y por ultimo al techo.

Rias: issei.

Dijo rias preocupada.

Gohan: como te atreves a hacerle eso a uno de mis amigos.

Dijo gohan cuando sintieron el poder de gohan que iba en aumento de una manera alarmante, hasta que sus ojos titilaron de negro a un azul verdoso.

Akeno: gohan cálmate.

Dijo akeno, poniéndole la mano a gohan en el rostro para calmarlo cosa que ocurrió.

Rias: vamos a resolver esto de otra manera con una competencia si mi equipo gana no me casare contigo raiser, pero si tu equipo gana que será imposible me casare contigo hecho.

Dijo rias.

Raiser: si quieres hacer esto de una forma tan infantil, por mi no hay problema en ocho días será la competencia estén preparados por que vamos a derrotarlos.

Fin de la primera parte del cap.

Asi la competencia por rias comenzó que sucederá se casara rias con raiser o no averígüenlo, la segunda parte la subiré en la tarde o noche cuando este en mi casa chicos comenten que les pareció esta primera parte.


	7. Chapter 7

Repito dragón ball z ni high school dxd no me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo7: compitiendo por rias gremory parte2

Han pasado ya unas horas desde el incidente, de rias y reazer por lo cual se dio una competencia que decía asi si rias pierde se casara con reazer y si rias gana no se casaran.

Issei estaba sobándose el estómago del golpe que le dio aquella chica, que lo sorprendió con la guardia baja por que el golpe fue muy rápido en lo que menos acordó estaba tirado en el suelo, y un agujero con su forma en el techo del club.

Issei: esa chica era muy fuerte, me mando a volar con un solo golpe.

Dijo issei.

Gohan: lo que nunca debes hacer es subestimar a un oponente por su tamaño, ya que eso es un error que se paga con la vida.

Dijo gohan de manera seria.

Rias: bueno tenemos ocho días para la competencia por lo cual, saldremos mañana temprano para entrenar juntos y vencer a reazer porque no quiero casarme con el.

Dijo rias.

Akeno: suena buena idea.

Dijo akeno.

Kaneko: a mi me parece bien también.

Dijo kaneko de una forma inexpreciba.

Kiba: excelente señorita rias será bueno para nosotros.

Dijo kiba.

Gohan: una muy buena idea, tengo que mantenerme en forma ya que se acerca el torneo de las artes marciales y necesito estar listo para ese dia.

Dijo gohan de una manera decidida.

Al dia siguiente todos salieron al lugar de encuentro para partir que, seria la sala del club de hay salieron a una montaña para entrenar cada uno traía una maleta solo, gohan no traía nada.

Akeno: gohan porque no trajiste nada de ropa para este viaje.

Dijo akeno a gohan.

Gohan: no te preocupes por eso akeno.

Dijo gohan de una manera alegre.

Rias: bueno ya llegamos al lugar es en esta casa donde entrenaremos todos.

Dijo rias.

Gohan: he presidenta la verdad preferiría entrenar por mi cuenta, ya que mi régimen de entrenamiento es mas pesado que el harán todos.

Dijo gohan.

Rias: a bien has lo que quieras.

Dijo rias, con lo cual gohan salió volando a un lugar del bosque donde hubiese un claro del tamaño correcto para poner la nave que bulma le dio, la cual traía un generador de gravedad artificial.

Con los demás.

Akeno: esta segura de dejar que entrene solo.

Dijo akeno.

Rias: si el sabe lo que hace, en ese caso no me interprende en su camino.

Dijo rias.

Kiba: creo que tiene razón señorita rias.

Dijo kiba.

Kaneko: concuerdo con kiba señorita.

Dijo kaneko.

Issei: de igual manera ire a ver que tipo de entrenamiento hace el de todos modos.

Dijo issei.

Asia: no seria bueno espiarlo issei.

Dijo la pequeña asia, de eso pasaron unas horas y se dieron cuenta de que gohan no regresaba lo que les sorprendía mas es que era hora de comer y no había vuelto del bosque, con lo cual akeno salio en su búsqueda, ella bolo por todo el bosque hasta llegar a un claro donde vio una nave enorme que tenia escrita en ella corporación capsula.

Akeno: que es eso.

Dijo akeno acercándose a la nave, encontrando a la persona que estaba buscando vio que tenia problemas para mantenerse de pie y vio un tablero donde se encontraba una pantalla que mostraba 900g de gravedad, gohan estaba dando golpes al aire con unas pesas en las manos y repitiendo lo siguiente con cada golpe.

Gohan: tengo que seguir haci otra media hora.

Dijo gohan dando golpes con las pesas al aire y otras pesas en los tobillos mas pesadas de lo que eran las pesas que tenia en las manos.

Akeno: baya a esto se referia con que no podríamos entrenar a su ritmo por eso es que el están fuerte ahora me gusta mucho mas.

Dijo akeno viendo a gohan que entrenaba sin descanso, cuando escucho algo de venir de gohan.

Gohan: tengo que ser igual de fuerte que mi padre no, puedo dejar que nadie destruya la tierra, tengo que proteger a mis seres queridos con mi vida, mas a una persona en especial, padre ya quiero que conozcas a akeno ella te encantara es una bella chica.

Dijo gohan, cosa que akeno escucho y se sintió feliz, tanto que soltó lágrimas de alegría por primera vez ella era querida de verdad.

Akeno: gohan, antes mi atracción hacia ti era solo física, pero ahora me estoy enamorando de verdad de ti, tanto que he comenzado a amarte sin que te des cuenta, pero pronto te darás cuenta eso lo aseguro.

Decía akeno en voz baja, mientras veía a gohan entrenar sin descanso como si su vida dependiera de eso, así paso y akeno decidió regresar a la casa.

En la casa.

Rias: encontraste a gohan akeno.

Dijo rías.

Akeno: si lo encontré en estos momentos sigue entrenando.

Dijo akeno.

Issei: no creo iré a averiguarlo yo mismo.

Dijo Issei que tomo a Asia de la mano y se la llevo con ella, ellos buscaron a gohan en el bosque hasta llegar a un claro donde vieron una nave, Issei y Asia se acercaron a vieron que gohan estaba dentro de dicha nave entrenando, pero lo que les pareció extraño fue que vieron como que le costara mantenerse en pie y vieron en un tablero una pantalla, donde se mostraban las cifras 1000g de gravedad, la había subió cien cifras más desde que akeno lo fue a buscar lo que les sorprendió más fue que tenía pesas en las manos y tobillos con lo cual su entrenamiento era más duro que el que hacían los demás.

Issei: lo veo y no lo puedo creer.

Dijo Issei.

Asia: yo digo lo mismo.

Dijo Asia.

Los dos se fueron y dejaron a gohan entrenar tranquilo sin interrumpirlo, así pasaron ocho días y todos se hicieron más fuertes que antes pero gohan diferente se miraba más fuerte, más poderoso e incluso se veía más alto que antes.

Akeno: gohan porque te ves tan diferente, y porque te ves tan alto.

Dijo akeno.

Gohan: bien te lo diré, recuerdas al lugar que fuimos cuando pele con broly.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: si el templo al que fuimos para que te curaran.

Dijo akeno.

Gohan: correcto en ese templo hay una habitación denominada la habitación del tiempo donde un día aquí equivalen 12 meses dentro de la habitación.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: aja que más.

Dijo akeno.

Gohan: bueno un día antes de regresar me fui al templo sagrado y le dije a dende que me dejara usar la habitación del tiempo, lo cual me permitió entrene hay 12 meses enteros.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: interesante eso quiere decir que eres más fuerte ahora.

Dijo akeno.

Gohan: si soy mucho mas fuerte ahora, recupere el tiempo perdido del tiempo que no entrene cuando estudiaba en casa.

Dijo gohan.

Rias: perfecto ahora tenemos mas oportunidad de ganar.

Dijo rias.

En ese momento una dama con un vestido de mucama entreno a la sala del club, de un círculo rojo.

Grayfia: buen día señorita rias.

Dijo Grayfia.

Rias: que te trae por aquí.

Dijo rias.

Grayfia: vengo a informar que me encargara del monitoreo de la competencia y a decirles que será aquí en la escuela solo que en una dimensión diferente, donde no hay nadie a excepción de ustedes y el equipo de reazer.

Dijo Grayfia.

Rias: me parece bien.

Dijo rias.

Grayfia: bien entonces que empiece la competencia el lugar base de su equipo señorita rias es, la misma sala del club mientras la base del equipo de reazer es la dirección de la academia, sin más que decir que comience la competencia.

Dijo Grayfia, que en cuestión de segundos el ambiente de la academia cambio, el cielo estaba negro desprendía colores verdes, rojos, negro y morados al mismo tiempo.

Rias: bien comencemos.

Dijo rias, con lo cual Grayfia salió de la competencia a llegar a la sala del club real para monitorear la competencia.

Akeno: bueno para empezar tenemos que tener un plan de ataque.

Dijo akeno.

Gohan: yo no necesito un plan, aquel que se atraviese en mi camino lo destrozare fácil y sencillo después de todo esta es una competencia y el que pierda será sacado inmediatamente o me equivoco.

Dijo gohan de una manera relajada como si vencer a reazer fuera tan fácil.

Rias: no subestimes a reazer el es Phoenix.

Dijo rias.

Gohan: y yo soy un sayajin capaz de destruir un planeta sin esfuerzo y una basura como esa, no me dará problemas te o garantizo.

Dijo gohan.

Rias: bien como digas entonces porque no sales y derrotas a sus piezas si te crees tan fuerte.

Dijo rias.

Gohan: no necesitas pedírmelo haaaaaaa.

Rugió gohan transformándose en súper sayajin, pero notaron que su poder se elevó rápido.

Akeno: rias creo que no debiste retar a gohan.

Dijo akeno.

Rias: tal vez tengas mucha razón, pero igual nosotros haremos un plan y se lo diremos después.

Dijo rias que le conto el plan al grupo con lo cual todos salieron a excepción de Asia, porque ella era la encargada de curar a los heridos afuera en el gimnasio se encontraba gohan caminando, cuando se topó con dos chicas pequeñas que traía uniformes de escuela.

Chica1: bueno tenemos al primer eliminado, que mal que toparas con nosotras.

Dijo la chica cuando las dos sacaron una motosierra cada una, con lo cual atacaron a gohan lanzando tajos con las motosierras, pero ninguna de las dos pudo hacer una mínima herida en gohan, por lo cual toma las dos motosierras y las destroza con su fuerza sobre humana.

Gohan: las niñas no deberían jugar con coas peligrosas como estas.

Dijo gohan tirando los pedazos de las motosierras en el suelo, con lo cual les lanzas una bola de energía algo grande haciendo una explosión que destruyó el gimnasio.

Grayfia: los dos peones de reazer han perdido por lo cual son sacadas de la competencia.

Dijo Grayfia.

En la competencia.

Gohan se puso en camino a llegar a la dirección, para derrotar a reazer pero se topó con kiba que estaba en una pelea complicada con dos de los arfiles de reazer una espadachín y la otra una Phoenix, con lo cual gohan se dispuso a ayudar a kiba lanzando dos ráfagas de energía a las dos chicas para que se alejaran de kiba y apareciera gohan frente a kiba.

Kiba: gohan llegaste justo a tiempo.

Dijo kiba, no muy lejos se encontraba akeno peleando con la reina de reazer una sacerdotisa también al igual que akeno, era una pelea pareja entre las dos pero akeno empezaba a cansarse.

Con gohan y kiba.

Gohan estaba viendo fijamente a las dos chicas, que desapareció de donde se encontraba hasta que apareció en medio de ellas extendiendo sus a los costados y disparando dos vigas de energía amarillas hacia las chicas, dejándolas fuera de la competencia.

Grayfia: como los dos alfiles de reazer fueron vencidas, han sido sacadas de la competencia.

Dijo Grayfia.

Con gohan.

El se estaba aburriendo de esta competencia tan fácil, no hay nadie deber.

Gohan: ha que frustrante no hay nadie fuerte en esta competencia.

Dijo gohan dirigiendo su mirada a akeno que estaba muy agotada ya no tenia fuerzas para pelear, hasta que se apareció gohan enfrente.

Akeno: gohan.

Dijo akeno.

Gohan: descansa un rato yo me encargare de ella.

Dijo gohan cuando le dispararon fuego lo cual recibió de lleno en el pecho cosa que ni sintió, el lanzo una bola de energía hacia la otra sacerdotisa dándole directamente venciéndola.

Grayfia: como la reina de reazer fue vencida queda eliminada.

Dijo Grayfia.

Con gohan.

Bien parece que solo queda reazer y su caballo, pero porque siento este ki tan familiar, akeno y gohan voltearon a ver al techo de la academia donde estaba reazer y un tipo verde con manchas negras en todo el cuerpo y unos ojos rojos, gohan abrió los ojos de golpe cuando diviso al personaje que estaba presenten con lo cual, gohan apareció frente a rias y Asia y Issei.

Rias: gohan.

Dijo rias.

Gohan: yo me encargare del tipo que está a lado de reazer y ustedes háganse cargo de reazer.

Dijo gohan.

Rias: buena idea gohan.

Dijo rias, cuando cell oyó ese nombre se puso enfrente de reazer.

Cell: baya baya que tenemos aquí, parece que ya no eres un chiquillo gohan.

Dijo cell.

Gohan: dejémonos de formalidades y pelemos de una buena vez, pero pelearemos por haya.

Dijo gohan señalando donde había un buen espacio.

Cell: como tu digas.

Dijo cell.

N/A: estoy tomando el consejo que me dieron en los reviws de usar a los personajes cell, janemba, majin boo en este momento opte por tomar a cell para darle mas fuerza a la competencia por que seria, aburrido si gohan vence a todos de una menare rápida.

Ellos llegaron al lugar donde iban a pelear y los dos se pusieron en sus respectivas poses, y salieron volando contra el otro chocando un golpe que ocasiono una onda de choque que estremeció todo el lugar, con la misma desparecieron del lugar y reaparecieron en el aire soltando una andada de golpes y patadas que cuando, cada golpe y patada colisionaba con la del otro creaban ondas de choque muy fuertes.

Con los demás ellos estaban peleando contra reazer prácticamente lo tenían contra la pared, hasta que dirigieron la vista hacia gohan y cell.

Con gohan y cell.

Ellos seguían pelando, de una forma pareja y sin retroceder ninguno de los dos hasta que gohan le dice a cell.

Gohan: vamos cell sé que puedes hacer más que esto no te reserves nada.

Dijo gohan.

Cell: bien tu lo quisiste haaaaaaaaaa.

Grito cell transformándose en su forma súper perfecta.

Gohan: haaaaaaaaaa.

Grito gohan pasando a su transformación de súper sayajin 2.

Ellos se abalanzaron contra el otro de nuevo chocando golpes y patadas, aún más fuertes que las anteriores sacudiendo todo el lugar, cuando empezaron a aparecer cráteres en todos lados en el techo del edificio y el suelo donde se encontraban peleando.

Con los demás.

Ellos ya habían vencido a reazer pero sabían que la competencia no se acabaría si gohan no derrotaba a cell.

Con gohan.

Él estaba más que emocionado, de que al fin alguien le estaba dando una buena pelea pero él sabía que todo lo bueno tenía que terminar tarde o temprano.

Gohan: bien te mostrare mi nuevo poder haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Grito gohan cuando su aura se hizo más pronunciada y su cabello creció hasta la cintura, estallando en un aura dorada eléctrica mas pronunciada gohan se quedó viendo a cell por un rato, con lo cual cell se abalanza sobre gohan dándole golpes sin conectar ninguno hasta que gohan le da un solo golpe en el abdomen hace que cell se, retorciera de dolor de un solo golpe y gohan aparece frente a el dándole una patada que manda a cell a volar al aire, con la misma gohan aparece sobre cell dándole un golpe en la espalda con lo cual cell grito de dolor, después fue enviado a estrellarse al suelo creando un cráter con su forma boca abajo, con lo mismo gohan desciende para parce al lado de un cell inconsciente y extendiendo su mano.

Gohan: ahora el golpe final cell.

Dijo gohan cargando energía, en su mano con lo cual se la disparo a cell desintegrándolo por completo.

Grayfia: como tanto reazer y su caballo fueron derrotados, la ganadora de esta competencia es la señorita rias gremory.

Dijo Grayfia, con lo cual todo regreso a la normalidad y los días tranquilos de la escuela se cancelaron debido al torneo de artes marciales.

Fin del capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: el entrenamiento para el torneo de artes marciales y el regreso de goku.

Dejen reviws de si les gusto o no el cap o si me quede corto con la pelea de gohan y cell acepto cualquier concejo que puedan darme gracias


	8. Chapter 8

Repito dragón ball z ni high school dxd no me pertenecen ambos animes les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Antes de empezar con el capítulo le doy las gracias a los siguientes usuarios de que me han apoyado para sacar esta historia adelante y a los demás que dejan sus comentarios, les doy las gracias por que ya son 1300 visitas que tiene la historia mi meta es que llegue a las 2000 visitas, espero que aquellos que me están apoyando con la historia lo sigan haciendo para así hacer los capítulos más largos y mucho más intensos y con más acción, bueno ahora si el capítulo.

Capitulo8: el entrenamiento para el torneo de artes marciales y el regreso de goku.

Ha pasado ya un día desde que tuvieron la competencia contra arecer y el equipo de rias aja salido victorioso gracias a gohan, pero la normalidad no regreso todavía, ya que de eso paso ya una semana y no se sabía nada de gohan.

En un lugar lejano lleno de montañas se encontraba la casa son, donde vivía un joven muy fuerte acompañado de su familia, este joven se preparaba pata el vigésimo quinto torneo de artes marciales, en el cual estaría presente el héroe más grande que el mundo haya conocido me refiero a son goku no a mr. Satán, en los cuales estaría participando todos los guerreros z menos yamcha, tien y chauz pero los demás si los que eran gohan, vegeta, goten, piccoro (mayunia) , krillin, n18 y trunks bueno para no meter mucho relleno en esta parte porque es un capitulo que estoy haciendo no un pan xdddd.

Fuera de la casa de la familia hijo se encontraba gohan entrenando, que le sorprendió mucho que su madre lo dejara faltar a clases para entrenar para el torneo y con la misma poder, entrenar a goten para que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder proteger la tierra si gohan llegase a faltar, gohan llevaba puesto su gi morado al estilo de piccoro y goten un mini traje de goku solo que con un ligero cambio la camisa azul que llevaba por dentro del gi naranja era de manga larga y su cinturón estaba de lado no al frente y en vez de botas unos zapatillas planas y negras.

En la academia.

Akeno: donde estará gohan ya ha a pasado una semana y no se nada de el en lo absoluto.

Dijo akeno.

Rias: tienes razón es extraño el nunca falta a clases por que no vamos a verlo a su casa cuando terminen las clases de hoy chicos.

Dijo rias.

Asia: me parece buena idea.

Dijo la pequeña asia bueno no tan pequeña ella estaba algo desarrollada para su edad.

Issei: bueno no hay problema por mi parte.

Dijo Issei.

Kiba: me parece bien.

Dijo kiba.

Kaneko: no hay objeción por mi parte.

Dijo kaneko.

Rias: bueno la decisión esta tomada cuando terminen la clases iremos todos a la casa de gohan.

Dijo rias.

En la montaña paoz.

Gohan y goten se encontraban entrenando cuando goten le hizo a gohan una pregunta, que era bastante choqueaste.

Goten: gohan como era nuestro padre.

Pregunto goten.

Gohan: ha es verdad tu no conociste a nuestro padre a ver goten, nuestro padre era el hombre más fuerte del universo, el siempre Asia todo lo que podía para ser más fuerte y salir adelante para poder protegernos de todos los peligros que amenazaban la tierra.

Decía gohan a goten.

Goten: pero como era el físicamente.

Decía goten.

Gohan: a decir verdad él era muy parecido a ti, tenía tú mismo rostro el mismo estilo de cabello y su misma actitud alegre ante todo.

Dijo gohan.

Goten: enserio gohan bien entonces sigamos entrenando, para enseñarle a nuestro padre lo fuerte que soy.

Dijo goten decidido.

Gohan: bien goten asi se habla ese es mi hermano.

Dijo gohan a goten que volaran el uno al otro soltando golpes y patadas el uno al otro, goten intentaba darle golpes a gohan pero esto era imposible hasta que goten hizo algo que dejo a gohan impactado.

Goten: haaa.

Dijo goten transformándose en súper sayajin, dejando a gohan con la boca en el suelo.

Gohan: goten desde cuando puedes transformarte en super sayajin.

Pregunto gohan sorprendido.

Goten: a decir verdad fue cuando estaba entrenando con mama.

Dijo goten

_Flash back._

_Milk: vamos goten ataca que diría tu padre si te viera asi en estos momentos._

_Decía milk dándole golpes a goten, los cuales esquivaba hasta que milk le da una patada a goten haciendo que goten se estrelle en un árbol._

_Goten: eso me dolió mama._

_Dijo goten._

_Milk: no te quejes goten, tu padre era un hombre muy fuerte tienes que ser igual que el algún dia por eso tienes que entrenar._

_Dijo milk con lo gohan salio volando en dirección a ella cuando el cabello de goten se fue asi arriba de color dorado y ojos azul verdoso, dándole una pata a su madre que la mando a estrellarse a otro árbol._

_Fin del flash back._

Goten: eso fue lo que paso.

Dijo goten.

Gohan: ya veo goten me impresionas mucho hermano, si mi padre nos estuviera viendo ahora te aseguro que estaría orgulloso de ti.

Dijo gohan.

En la academia.

Las clases estaban a punto de terminar pero akeno ya no aguantaba mas la intriga de porque gohan no había venido a clases los últimos días, hasta que decidió irse primero a la casa de gohan.

Rias: ya veo esta preocupada porque gohan no ha venido a clases.

Dijo rias.

En la montaña paoz.

Gohan y goten seguían entrenando para el torneo, goten lanzaba una andada de golpes desesperados a gohan los cuales no atino ninguno gohan atrapa, los dos brazos de goten dándole dos leves rodillazos en el abdomen y otro leve golpe enviando a goten a caer al suelo, solo que este nunca cayo logro detenerse y quedarse en el aire.

Gohan: vamos goten se que puedes hacer mas que esto eres un súper sayajin deberías usar todo tu poder.

Dijo gohan.

Goten: lo intento pero por mas que lo intento, no puedo darte un solo golpe.

Dijo goten.

Gohan: bien en ese caso te enseñare una técnica especial de muestro padre y mia.

Dijo gohan.

Goten: no te refieres a el kamehameha, verdad hermano.

Dijo goten.

Gohan: efectivamente esa es la técnica que te enseñare, a ver goten pon mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir el kamehameha es una técnica muy poderosa, pero no difícil de aprender lo que tienes que tener en cuenta es que gasta mucha energía pero su fuerza de, impacto es enorme.

Dijo gohan.

Goten: si que mas.

Dijo goten cuando vio que gohan estaba tomando una posición, de combate con la mismo llevo sus brazos asia dentro, apareciendo una orbe de energía azul.

Gohan: kaaa…meee…haaa…meee….haaaa.

Dijo gohan hacienda eco en el lugar lanzando la onda del kamehameha a una montaña destruyéndola.

En otra parte.

Akeno se dirigía hacia la montaña paoz pudo distinguir el lugar dado que ya había estado hay, el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar cuando giro su cabeza otra dirección viendo una onda de energía de color azul estrellarse con una montaña, destruyéndola en segundos.

Akeno: esa energía gohan y goten deberían estar por aja me dirigiré por este lado entonces.

Dijo akeno que bolo al lugar donde vio salir la honda de color azul, destruir una montaña.

En el otro mundo pero en el infierno.

En lo mas profundo del infierno se encontraba un hombre, que tenia un cierto odio hacia una persona en particular.

Broly: porque demonios me derrotaron de nuevo tuvo que a ver una razón para que me hayan derrotado, pero cual sería esa razón.

Decía broly para si mismo, cuando escucho una voz venir de la nada.

_vos: te vencieron por una razón, te derrotaron porque con el sayajin que enfrentaste protegía a sus seres queridos debido a eso el desarrollo un poder inigualable._

Dijo la voz viniendo de la nada, alarmando al sayajin mas poderoso jamás visto en el universo.

Broly: quien rayos eres muéstrate.

Decía broly muy alarmando y listo para pelear con ese ser extraño.

_Vos: tranquilo solo vine a decirte que se te otorgara una segunda oportunidad para enmendar tus pecados por aniquilar a tantos seres vivos, solo hay una condición para eso._

_Dijo la vos misteriosa mas densa todavía._

Broly: cual seria esa condición.

Dijo broly un poco consternado.

_Voz: deberás dejar de ser un ser maligno lleno de maldad, odio, rencor y sed de sangre a lo que me refiero es que eliminare de corazón la maldad que habita en tu corazón, ese odio que tienes hacia ese sayajin llamado kakaroto(goku), tendrás un corazón tranquilo lleno de bondad y solo pelearas por lo que creas correcto._

_Dijo la vos misteriosa._

Broly se encontraba algo indeciso con esto pero al final pensó y se decidió.

Broly: bien pero conservare mis poderes de súper sayajin y súper sayajin legendario.

Dijo broly a la voz misteriosa.

_Voz: por eso no te preocupes yo me encargare de que no pierdas esos poderes porque nos serán de ayuda, porque tengo un mal presentimiento._

_Dijo la misteriosa voz._

Broly: bien acepto las condiciones que me das entonces, entonces podre volver a la vida.

Decía broly a la voz.

_Voz: si de eso me encargare en este momento yo te regalare mi vida, para que puedas volver a la tierra pero primero hare que desaparezca toda tu maldad y odio que hay en tu corazón y tu mente._

_Dijo la voz misteriosa._

En ese momento un especie de círculo se poso alrededor de broly lanzando un haz de luz amarilla hacia el cielo, apareciendo un extraño símbolo sobre broly con lo cual lanzo un pequeño rayo a la cabeza de broly y otro al, área de su corazón después de eso del mismo modo que la el circulo apareció, con la misma se esfumo dejando a un broly confundido.

Broly: que rayos pasos, no me di cuenta de nada.

Dijo broly.

_Voz: en estos momentos acabo de borrar la maldad de tu corazón y el odio que había en tu mente, ahora cuando mencionen el nombre kakaroto(goku) no enloquecerás, en lo mas mínimo._

planetas.

Decía broly.

_Voz: ahora la última parte te daré mi vida._

_Dijo la voz en ese instante hubo silencio cuando la aureola que broly tenia sobre su cabeza desapareció._

Broly: no era mentira la cosa que tenia sobre la cabeza desapareció por completo, pero no aun no me has dicho quien eres.

Dijo broly.

_Vos: bueno soy el supremo kaio-sama del sur te di mi vida porque en estos momentos un monstruo estuvo a punto de matarme, ahora perteneces al reino de los vivos._

_Dijo el supremo kaio-sama._

Broly: bien como salgo de este lugar tan desagradable.

Dijo broly que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en un paisaje diferente habían, colinas un lago era un valle hermoso y al fondo se encontraba una casa en forma de cúpula y a unos metros de dicha casa estaban gohan y goten entrenando.

Con gohan y goten.

Ellos seguían entrenando, dándose golpes y patadas y goten lanzándole su primer kamehameha a gohan el cual pudo detener y desviar sin ningún problema, hacia el cielo estallando arriba haciendo una explosión enceguecedora.

Cuando ellos escucharon una voz femenina venir hacia ellos, que voltearon a ver a la dirección de donde venia dicha voz.

Akeno: gohannn.

Decía akeno bajando a donde se encontraban ellos, en ese momento.

Gohan: akeno porque has venido.

Dijo gohan algo confundido.

Akeno: estaba preocupada por ti ya ha pasado una semana que no vas a clases te pasa algo malo gohan.

Dijo akeno.

Gohan: jejeje no me pasa nada malo, estamos entrenando para el torneo de artes marciales que será dentro de poco y mi madre me dio permiso de faltar todo, ese tiempo a la academia pero que esa energía no es de.

Decía gohan en tono de pánico.

Goten: hermano que sucede.

Pregunto goten confundido, por lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento.

Gohan: es broly y por alguna casualidad, su aura a cambiado considerablemente, ya no siento maldad en su corazón pero que paso con el.

Dijo gohan cuando el que no tenia que ser nombra apareció frente a ellos.

Goten: quien es ese tipo.

Dijo goten.

Gohan: que haces aquí broly, yo te derrote enviándote al sol por que sigues vivo aun quieres destruir la tierra y matar a mi padre.

Dijo gohan.

Broly: tranquilo muchacho, no vengo a causar problemas se me ha dado una segunda oportunidad para enmendar mis pecados, por tantos planetas que destruí y toda la vida que quite, estoy ahora ante ustedes para que me den una segunda oportunidad, de enmendar mi error con ustedes también.

Dijo broly que dejo consternado a gohan en ese momento que no sabía que decirle.

Gohan: bueno esta bien broly te dare una segunda oportunidad, mi padre siempre les dio segundas oportunidades a sus enemigos por que no lo haría yo, pero si intentas atacar a mi familia no dudare en mandarte al sol de nuevo.

Dijo gohan.

Broly: bien no le hare daño a nadie, de tu familia y amigos.

Dijo broly.

Gohan: bien tienes en donde quedarte.

Dijo gohan.

Broly: no no tengo.

Dijo broly.

Gohan: pues que remedio tendrás que quedarte con nosotros en ese caso te parece bien.

Dijo gohan.

Broly: por mi no hay inconveniente.

Dijo broly.

N/A: esta idea de hacer a broly chico malo, pienso hacer a broly un chico bueno la idea se me ocurrió de otro fanfic que leei por hay no me maten en los comentarios por que se que no querían que broly saliera en el fanfic pero es que no podía tener esta idea mas en mi mente tenia que plasmarla, asi voy a hacer que esta historia sea mas interesante en el futuro.

El dia después de eso transcurrió normalmente todos estaban entrenando gohan, goten y broly que se les unió al final, hasta que decidieron regresar a casa para toparse con otra sorpresa.

Gohan: chicos que asen todos aquí.

Dijo gohan.

Rias: vinimos a ver porque no llegabas a clases.

Dijo rias.

Gohan: ohh es porque estaba entrenando para el torneo de arte marciales que será dentro de poco, y quiero estar preparado y si mi madre me dio permiso de faltar ese lapso de tiempo.

Dijo gohan.

Rias: mmm ya veo entonces.

Dijo rias.

Asia: entonces en estos momentos vienen los tres de entrenar.

Asia fue la única que se dio cuenta de la presencia de broly en el lugar.

Kiba: quien es que esta detrás de ustedes.

Dijo kiba.

Gohan: es broly.

Dijo gohan de una forma tan tranquila.

Rias: estas seguro de que no nos ara daño.

Dijo rias.

Gohan: no para nada ya me asegure de eso, no es el mismo de antes el aura de maldad y odio que lo rodeaba a desaparecido y ahora es de corazón bueno y tranquilo.

Dijo gohan.

Broly: si el muchacho tiene razón.

Dijo broly bueno asi se fueron presentando todos y pasaron tres semanas y todos entrenaron, para participar en el torneo de artes marciales hasta que el ansiado dia llego el torneo empezaría dentro de pocas horas, y todos se encontraban dirigiéndose al lugar del torneo, todos se encontraban en un avión de la corporación capsula hay estaban, vegeta, gohan, bulma, yamcha, krillin, n18, pirccoro, goten, trunks y broly no se sentían incómodos porque sintieron el cambio que tubo broly.

Gohan: he vegeta quiero que todos hagamos un pacto.

Dijo gohan.

Vegeta: cual seria.

Dijo vegeta.

Gohan: durante el torneo nadie se transformara en súper sayajin durante el torneo.

Dijo gohan.

Vegeta: porque no.

Dijo vegeta.

Bulma: bueno a decir verdad gohan tiene, mucha razón con ese pacto ya que si se transforman alguien puede decir o miren parece que los he visto de alguna parte, lo mejor es no levantar sospechas.

Dijo bulma.

Vegeta: esta bien de cualquier manera, no habrá nadie que cuestione mi linaje.

Decía vegeta.

Gohan: bien entonces esta arreglado durante el torneo nadie se transformara en ssj.

Dijo gohan.

Luego de unas horas de vuelo llegaron todos al lugar del torneo, el cual estaba abarrotado de personas y luchadores que vinieron a inscribirse al torneo y a ver el espectáculo.

Krillin: en donde estará goku, ya debería de estar aquí.

Dijo krillin.

Yamcha: tu sabes que la especialidad de goku, no es la puntualidad, quizás ya este adentro.

Dijo yamcha cuando escucharon un ruido de tras de ellos.

Goku: hey como están cuanto tiempo de no verlos amigos.

Dijo goku, que causo que hubiera un silencio enorme pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojo todos abrazaron a goku bueno, no todos como vegeta, piccoro, n18 y broly.

Milk: en verdad eres tu te ves igual de joven, de antes que murieas.

Dijo milk.

Goku: es la ventaja de vivir en el otro mundo nunca envejeces.

Dijo goku, que quedo viendo a las piernas de su esposa con lo cual milk bajo la mirada hacia el pequeño goten que estaba escondido detrás de su madre.

Milk: vamos goten, ve a saludar a tu padre.

Dijo milk.

Goku: baya con que el es mi hijo goten.

Dijo goku cuando se arrodillo y se puso a la altura de goten, este corrió y le dio un abrazo a goku.

Milk: se parece mucho a el.

Dijo milk para si misma.

Goku: baya te pareces mucho a mi, eres un niño bastante vigoroso.

Dijo goku, cargando a goten en sus hombres hasta que dirigió su mirada a cierto sujeto que estaba, de bajo de una palmera de coco.

Gohan: ha si padre quería explicarte eso y que conocieras a alguien pero lo segundo será después, ahora al que tienes parado frente a ti es broly y si te es raro que te haya visto, y no te aya atacado es porque ya no es el mismo se le dio una segunda oportunidad para, enmendar sus pecados y lo esta haciendo bien.

Dijo gohan.

Goku: haa ya veo, entonces todos somos amigos entonces.

Dijo goku con su típica sonrisa con su mano detrás de la cabeza.

Fin del capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: comienza el torneo y la pesadilla del la humanidad.

Bueno espero les guste este capitulo me esforcé para que quedara de su agrado y si traje a broly es porque el tendrá un papel muy importante en este fanfic repito no me maten en los comentarios por favor :D.


	9. Chapter 9

Repito dragón ball z ni highschool dxd me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños sin mas que decir vamos con el capítulo.

Capitulo9: inicia el torneo de artes marciales y la pesadilla.

El dia esperado por todos había llegado el torneo de artes marciales estaba a escasos momentos, de comenzar y en ese preciso momento llego a la persona que estuvieron esperando con tanta, emoción asi es me estoy refiriendo a goku no a mr. Satán.

Goku: hola a todos a pasado un buen tiempo.

Dijo goku con su inusual sonrisa, que expresaba una calma enorme todos los que lo rodeaban se encontraban llorando de emoción, por volver a ver a su amigo goku tanta fue la emoción, que casi todos se le fueron encima dándole un fuerte abrazo, pero atrás su esposa estaba su hijo menor escondido tras las piernas de su madre.

Milk: anda goten ve a saludar a tu padre.

Dijo milk pero goten solo se metió, mas en las piernas de su madre cuando goku aparto a los demás dirigiéndose a su hijo menor agachándose para estar a su, mismo tamaño.

Goku: tu debes ser goten, verdad.

Dijo goku con su normal sonrisa, con lo cual goten se escondió tras su madre otra vez, pero no por mucho tiempo porque después corrió para abrazar a goku.

Goten: papaa.

Dijo goten entre sollozos de alegría, por ver a su padre.

Goku: baya se ve que eres una jovencito muy vigoroso.

Dijo goku.

Gohan: papa.

Dijo gohan con lo cual goku levanto la vista para dirigirse, a su hijo mayor dándole otro abrazo.

Goku: baya gohan como has crecido se ve que te has puesto, muy fuerte.

Dijo goku.

Gohan: a si es padre lo hice para cumplir la promesa que te hice antes de que, murieras antes.

Dijo gohan.

Goku: y cual fue esa promesa.

Dijo goku.

_Flash back._

_Cinco años antes._

_Gohan tenia a cell contra las cuerdas, listo para darle el ultimo golpe, hasta que cell se comenzó a hinchar cada vez mas hasta convertirse en bola gigante._

_Cell: hahahahaha te confiaste ahora todos morirán por tu culpa hahahaha._

_Reia cell maniáticamente._

_Gohan: no lo permitiré._

_Dispuesto a darle un golpe a cell para acabar con el, pero, no pudo moverse ya que cell alzo los brazos._

_Cell: yo que tu, no hago eso ya que, si me golpes explotare y la tierra será destruida por eso hahaha._

_Se seguía burlando cell._

_Gohan: maldición porque no lo venci cuando tuve oportunidad._

_Dijo gohan de rodillas, golpeando el suelo agrietándolo cuando goku aparece frente cell poniendo sus manos en el._

_Goku: gohan dile a tu madre que me perdone, siempre hice las cosas a mi manera si hacerle caso._

_Dijo goku._

_Gohan: papa._

_Dijo gohan._

_Goku: gohan peleaste muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti no dejes de entrenar, tu eres el hombre mas fuerte del universo, a dios gohan._

_Dijo goku llevándose a cell a otro lugar._

_Gohan: papaaaaa._

_Dijo gohan llorando._

_Krillin: no devia terminar asi no es justo._

_Dijo krillin._

_Gohan: si papa te prometo, que yo cuidare la tierra tu sacrificio no será en vano te lo prometo, no dejare que nadie ataque nuestro hogar hasta que nos volvamos a ver papa, nos vemos pronto._

_Dijo gohan._

_Fin del flash back._

Goku: ho ya veo esa promesa.

Dijo goku.

Gohan: si papa desde ese dia nunca deje de entrenar, para que siempre estuvieras orgulloso de mi, pero cambiando de tema hay alguien al que tienes que ver.

Dijo gohan.

Goku: quien gohan.

Dijo goku cuando gohan, lo llevo bajo una palmera donde estaba un sujeto de cabello largo un poco mas alto que goku llevaba un pantalón blanco, una camisa negra, un collar con un punto circular verde y unas botas amarillo con negro.

Gohan: el es broly padre.

Dijo gohan a goku que lo dejo en shock.

Goku: que paso con el porque esta aquí, y lo mas raro porque no se ha vuelto loco con mi prescencia.

Dijo goku.

Gohan: bueno padre tu me enseñaste a dar segundas oportunidades, y creme el cambio no es el mismo de antes, ahora tiene un corazón tranquilo y ya no piensa en destruir planetas por donde pasa.

Dijo gohan.

Goku: bueno si ese es el caso espero nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante broly.

Dijo goku con lo que broly solo asintió con la cabeza.

Gohan: hay otras personas que tengo que presentarte pero ellos, llegaran mas tarde por lo pronto vayamos a inscribirnos.

Dijo gohan asi lo hicieron todos fueron a la máquina para medir la fuerza, nadie la había destruido todos tuvieron puntos de 203, 208, 217 en adelante y una maquina destruida por vegeta, que la había destruido adrede.

Goku: ese vegeta nunca va a cambiar.

Dijo goku.

Krillin: tienes mucha razón goku.

Dijo krillin.

Goku: era de esperarse ahora, que me fijo no recuerdo que tuvieras tanto cabello en la cabeza.

Dijo goku.

Krillin: te lo dije no es cierto cuando era pequeño te conté que me afeitaba la cabeza.

dijo krillin, en ese momento paso androide 18 al lado de ellos.

Goku: aa es numero 18 has venido a atacarnos.

Dijo goku,

N18: baya ya te diste cuenta de mi presencia idiota.

Dijo N18.

Paso un momento krillin le explico que se, habían casado goku no le creyó hasta que callo en la razón, todos se inscribieron al torneo de adultos excepto goten y trunks ya que fueron inscritos en el torneo infantil una vez entraron a las instalaciones se encontraron con rias y akeno.

Gohan: ven papa ellas son las personas que quiero, presentarte.

Dijo gohan.

Goku: esta bien.

Dijo goku ya que fue llevado donde se encontraban las dos chicas..

Gohan: bien papa ella es rias una amiga y la líder de el club de mi escuela y ella es akeno.

Dijo gohan.

Goku: aja.

Dijo goku.

Gohan: ella es akeno y es mi novia.

Dijo gohan con lo cual, goku quedo asombrado.

Goku: no hubiera pensado que ya tuvieras novia, felicidades gohan.

Dijo goku.

Gohan: vamos chicas preséntense.

Dijo gohan.

Rias: soy rias gremori un gusto conocerlo señor goku.

Dijo rias de una manera muy formal.

Akeno: soy akeno himejima, un gusto también conocerlo señor goku.

Dijo akeno.

Goku: vamos no hay que ser, tan formales también es un gusto conocerlos.

Dijo goku que caminaron y caminaron, de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que estaban siendo observados por dos tipos uno era bajo con un traje extraño, tenia un pantalón azul claro junto con una cinta naranja en sus caderas y una camiseta con hombreras azul oscuro y el tipo mas alto tenia las misma vestimenta pero con los colores diferentes y también tenían unos arcillos en sus orejas.

Goku, gohan, vegeta, piccoro, broly, goten, trunks, krillin y N18 seguían caminando por las instalaciones del torneo hasta que fueron llamados los participantes del torneo infantil, en menos de 15 minutos los participantes de dicho torneo estaban reunidos en el centro el cuadrilátero.

Anunciador: bueno estamos a punto de ver pelear a estos pequeñines, y el que gane la pelea final cera el afortunado de pelear con el campeón mundial mr. Satán.

Dijo el anunciador.

En un rato todos entraron a la caseta de espera a esperar a que los llamen para pelear.

Trunks: que fastidio yo quería pelear con los adultos.

Dijo trunks.

Goten: yo también quería pelear con los adultos.

Dijo goten aburrido.

Pocos momentos después goten y trunks arrasaron con el torneo infantil hasta quedar ellos dos, como los finalistas.

Anunciador: bueno en unos momentos comenzaremos con el combate final del torneo infantil, el campeón infantil se decidirá entre goten 6 años y trunks de 7 años, les pedimos que pasen al cuadrilátero para empezar con el combate final.

Goten y trunks se posicionaron en el centro del cuadrilátero, mientras les daban la indicación para comenzar.

Goten: suerte trunks.

Dijo goten.

Trunks: igualmente goten.

Dijo trunks.

Anunciador: que de inicio el ultimo combate del torneo infantil.

Dijo el anunciador.

En ese momento goten y trunks se abalanzan al otro soltando un potente golpe, creando una onda de choque para luego enfrascarse en una andada de golpes y patadas a altas velocidades, que casi nadie del publico pudiese ver, goten y trunks seguían con su combate dándose golpes y patadas sin detenerse, pero en un momento goten hace retroceder a trunks por sus golpes logrando darle un golpe en el abdomen, para luego darle un golpe en la espalda enviando a trunks contra en suelo rebotando, apareciendo goten debajo de trunks dándole un golpe enviándolo al aire, goten vuela persiguiendo a trunks consiguiendo bloquear el último golpe de goten dándole un par de golpes uno en el pecho y el otro en el abdomen, para luego darle un golpe en la espalda haciendo que goten se estrelle en el suelo, cuando trunks iba a darla una patada a goten, este logra detenerla poniéndose de pie todavía sujetando la pierna de trunks, con la cual empezó a girar cada vez mas rápido, soltándolo enviando a trunks al aire goten persigue a trunks que esta vez no logra bloquear el golpe asestándolo en el abdomen con la misma, goten se coloca sobre trunks y logra darle una patada que manda a trunks a estrellarse al suelo dejando un agujero.

Con los demás.

Goku: baya esos niños si que son fuertes.

Dijo goku.

Vegeta: sabía que goten entrenaba con gohan, pero esto es ridículo.

Dijo vegeta.

Broly: no me sorprende, que el hijo de kakaroto sea tan fuerte fui testigo del poder de ese chiquillo cuando estábamos entrenando.

Dijo broly.

Goku: cuéntanos eso.

Dijo goku.

Broly: bien lo hare después.

Dijo broly.

Con goten y trunks.

Trunks salta del agujero no importando que haya gente viéndolos, se transforma en súper sayajin volando contra goten dándole un golpe, atinándoselo en el rostro, trunks se aleja un poco para tomar impulso pero cuando regresa a atacar goten aparece detrás de trunks transformándose en súper sayajin también lanzándole una bola de energía a trunks dándole en la espalda, enviando a trunks a tocar un escalón de asientos del publico quedando fuera.

Anunciador: bueno eso fue todo, nos brindaron un gran combate estos dos niños, pero al final solo puede haber un ganador que es el pequeño goten.

Dijo el anunciador.

En un lugar rocoso donde se asomaba, lo que podría ser una nave espacial la cual tenia una M en la puerta de la entrada, pero dejando eso de lado estaban dos sujetos, uno era pequeño con un turbante verde con una bufanda naranja con una hebilla con la letra M y el otro un individuo largo con piel rosada ojos amarillos una traje azul con capa y botas blancas a diferencia del otro este tenia la M tatuada en su frente.

Dabura: señor babidi en ese torneo hay las suficientes personas como para que espopobich y jam, roben la energía necesaria para revivir al poderoso majim boo.

Dijo Dabura.

Babidi: asi es mi leal Dabura, con la cantidad de personas que hay en ese absurdo juego jam y espopobich podrán recolectar, la energía necesaria para despertar al poderoso demonio majim boo que creo mi padre bibidi, ya que si no lo hacen los castigare quitándoles la vida a esos dos granujas hahahahaha.

Se reia babadi con esa voz chicllona que irritaría a cualquier persona.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo lo ciento si no tuvo mucha acción pero este, solo es el inicio en el siguiente capítulo empezara lo bueno el próximo capitulo será aparecen el supremo kaio-sama y kibito, dejen sus comentarios de como puedo hacer que el siguiente capitulo sea mas entretenido, acepto consejos constructivos hasta la próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

Repito dragón ball z y high school dxd no me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Bueno bueno regreso su amigo gokusayayin9 para lanzar el capítulo 10 de dragón ball dxd, de ante mano quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, eso me da ánimos para sacar los capítulos más rápido, les agradezco a todos de corazón ya son 4000 vistos y 2000 visitantes, de ante mano digo que no creí que esta historia, iba a gustarles tanto y aquí estoy para darles un momento de entretenimiento a todos con esta historia, de aquí en adelante planeo hacer en base a la cronología de los capítulos de dbz, bueno sin más relleno y sentimentalismo vamos con el capítulo.

Capitulo10: aparecen shin y kibito y comienzo del plan para revivir a majin boo.

El combate entre goten y trunks había terminado, dando como ganador a goten debido a que este entreno con gohan y pudo hacerse más fuerte, que su amigo y rival trunks y ahora le tocaba pelear contra mr. Satán.

Narrador: bien es momento para el combate final del torneo de artes marciales infantil, que será entre el pequeño goten y el gran campeón mundial de las artes marciales el gran mr. Satán pasen al centro de la plataforma por favor.

Dijo el narrador con lo cual goten y satán se preparaban para la pelea satán estaba tratando de, intimidar a goten dando golpes y patas a una velocidad según el inhumana.

Mr. Satán: haha está paralizado de miedo esta pelea está en la bolsa.

Dijo satán.

Goten: que le pasa a ese señor estará mal, de la cabeza.

Dijo goten que empezó a mover las manos a una velocidad que era inhumanamente más rápida que la mr. satán con lo cual a este se le hicieron los ojos como platos lo que hizo que se acercara a goten y le dijera al oído.

Mr. Satán: oye niño no es necesario pelear de verdad, esto es un simple juego.

Dijo satán que ya se hacía en sus pantalones del miedo.

Goten: claro que no peleare con todas mis fuerzas.

Dijo goten que hizo que el, hombre solo se asustara mucho más de lo que estaba hace unos momentos.

Mr. Satán: te propongo un trato niño te daré, cualquier cosa que me pidas si no peleas con todas tus fuerzas.

Dijo el miedoso de satán y se preguntan porque en todas las peleas se pasó, escondiendo el cabron y es porque prácticamente es un estorbo xd pero bueno sigamos.

Goten: de verdad que tengo que hacer.

Dijo goten dejándose llevar por lo que le dijo el miedoso campeón mundial.

Mr. Satán: haber yo pondré mi cara para que me des un golpe muy suave, y simulare que me dolió y te daré lo que quieras juguetes, comida lo que sea, entendiste lo que tienes que hacer niño.

Dijo otra vez el miedoso campeón de las artes marciales, si se preguntan porque digo miedoso porque prácticamente lo estoy haciendo actuar como es, un estorbo aunque igual tendrá un papel muy importante, más adelante.

Goten: si tengo que pegarle quedito.

DIJO goten.

Narrador: que comience el combate final del torneo infantil, pero que es lo que veo mr. Satán le está poniendo el rostro al pequeño goten eso quiere decir que quiere darle el honor de golpearlo.

Dijo el narrador satán puso la mejilla para, que goten le diera un golpecito goten se lo da, pero en ese momento el campeón mundial sale disparado a una pared para estrellarse en ella y, caer como una hoja de un árbol al suelo.

Goten: huy creo que me pase jeje.

DIJO goten.

En las gradas.

Gohan: hay no goten, te pasaste de nuevo.

DIJO goten.

Akeno: me sorprendería que siguiera vivo después de ese golpe.

Aparece Akeno.

Rias: digo lo mismo.

Dijo rias.

Vegeta: no se preocupen por esa basura, es más difícil de eliminar de lo que se imaginan.

Parecen ser vegetativo.

En el cuadrilátero.

Narrador: esto es increíble, el ganador del combate es, el pequeño goten.

Dijo el narrador.

Mr. Satán: le dije que me golpeara suave y me mando a volar.

Dijo satán tomándose la cara, después de recibir el golpe.

Narrador: bien hemos terminado con el torneo infantil el torneo de los adultos, comenzara dentro de 30 minutos asi que pueden hacer lo que quieran en ese, tiempo.

Dijo el narrador.

En las escaleras.

Goku: en 30 minutos no esta mal tengo mucha hambre, chicos vamos a buscar algo de comer.

DIJO Goku.

Gohan: si vamos me muero de hambre.

Gohan DIJO.

Vegeta: no importa cuán mar.

Parecen ser vegetativo.

Bueno y asi pasaron 30 minutos y nuestro héroes se dirigían al lugar de la plataforma, cuando se encontraron con dos tipos extraños uno era pequeño y estaba flotando y el otro era más, alto y tenía la piel roja.

Shin: me da gusto saludarlo señor Goku.

Espinilla DIJO.

Goku: haa si igualmente.

DIJO Goku.

Piccoro: sabes quién es el.

DIJO Piccoro.

Goku: ni la más mínima idea.

DIJO Goku.

Vegeta: de cualquier manera su actitud, era bastante extraña.

Parecen ser vegetativo.

Broly: creo algo malo va a suceder.

Dijo Broly.

Goku: a que te refieres con algo malo.

DIJO Goku.

Broly: no sabría decirlo con exactitud pero, se siente mucha tensión en el ambiente pero no importa vallamos al lugar del torneo.

Dijo Broly.

Asi todos se dirigieron al lugar del torneo a para tomar sus turnos para pelear.

Narrador: baya hasta que al fin llegaron ya que, están todos es momento para que vengan a sacar el número, que indicara cuando tendrán que pelear, bueno el primero es el joven krillin.

Krilin: un yo voy primero.

Dijo krillin metiendo su mano en la caja cuadrada, que tenía uno de los supervisores y saco el número uno.

Narrador: el participante krillin es el número uno, el siguiente es el participante Goku.

Dijo el narrador, haciendo que Goku se acercara y metiera la mano en la caja y sacando el número 7.

Goku: este me toco.

DIJO Goku.

Narrador: el participante Goku es el número, el siguiente es el participante kibito.

Dijo el narrador, kibito hizo lo mismo metió su mano a la caja y saco el número 5.

Kibito: este me toco.

Dijo kibito, bueno asi siguieron todos a pasar y sacar sus números correspondientes para pelear.

Narrador: luego de un rato de selección de numero estos son los combatientes:

Krill vs libra.

Shin vs mayunia

Gohan vs Kibito

Goku vs Vegeta

Spopobich vs visto

Broly vs mermelada

N18 vs mr. satán.

Bueno esto son los siete combates del torneo de los adultos los primeros combatientes que son krillin y punta se quedaran, en el cuadrilátero y los demás pueden retirarse a la sala de espera, a esperar su turno de pelear.

Dijo el narrador.

Consejo: maldito que tenía que, toque me peleo este enano.

Dijo punta.

Krillin: sigue hablando, los tipos habladores como tu siempre pierden rápido y hoy no será la excepción.

Dijon Krilin.

Punta: que dijiste creo, que tendré que enseñarte modales enano.

Dijo punta.

Narrador: bien que comienza el combate.

Dijo narrador, cuando punta empezó a saltar en todo el lugar de la plataforma de mostrando su velocidad.

Punta: como podrás ver solo soy grande, sino que soy muy rápido asi que ni pienses en escapar.

Dijo punta.

Krilin: Como Tú digas.

Dijon Krilin.

Punta: bien empieza dame tu el primer golpe para aplastarte después.

Dijo punta, cuando krillin le dio un golpe en el a punta haciéndolo doblarse de dolor.

Krill: tu si bien los insistes.

Decía krillin dándole bofetadas a punta y un ultimo golpe sacándolo fuera de la arena del cuadrilátero.

Narrador: el ganador es krillin a si deben ser las peleas del torneo de artes marciales.

Dijo el narrador lo último para si mismo.

Krilin: éstos parecen ser de ninguna gordo lo.

Dijon Krilin.

Narrador: bien el siguiente combate será entre shin y mayunia jr.

Dijo el narrador cuando piccoro y shin se colocaron en el centro de la plataforma.

Piccoro: porque me siento a si de incómodo con este tipo.

DIJO Piccoro.

Narrador: que comience el combate.

Dijo el narrador.

Piccoro: porque no puedo levantar un dedo contra el, quien es este tipo.

DIJO Piccoro.

Shin: ya lo averiguaras.

Espinilla DIJO.

Piccoro: que leyó mi mente, este tipo esta fuera de mi alcance.

DIJO Piccoro.

Narrador: Esto se debe a que no se peleen.

Dijo el narrador.

Piccoro: emm lo siento pero no puedo pelear me retiro.

DIJO Piccoro.

Narrador: quiere decir que se rinde.

Dijo el narrador.

Piccoro: usted DIJE ESO.

Dijo piccoro saliendo del cuadrilátero.

Shin: jhmm ya veo con que, el era el dios de este mundo.

Espinilla DIJO.

Narrador: como el participante mayunia se rindió, entonces el ganador del combate es shin, bien que pasen gohan y kibito al centro del cuadrilátero.

Dijo el narrador.

En las escaleras.

Milk: vamos gohan tienes que ganar el torneo de artes marciales para, llevarnos el dinero a la casa.

Leche DIJO.

Akeno: vamos gohan tu puedes ganarle.

Aparece Akeno.

Rias: si gohan puedes ganarle.

Dijo rias.

En el cuadrilátero.

Narrador: bien que comience el combate.

Dijo el narrador.

Kibito: antes de empezar a pelear quiero que te transformes en eso que llaman súper sayajin.

Kibito Abogado.

Gohan: que quiere que me transforme en súper sayajin.

Gohan DIJO.

En la sala.

Goku: que le está diciendo a gohan.

DIJO Goku.

Piccoro: le está pidiendo que se transforme en súper sayajin.

DIJO Piccoro.

Shin: si lamento las molestias pero, necesitaremos a gohan para esto pase lo pase no se muevan de sus lugares por favor, es esencial que nadie intervenga en esto.

Espinilla DIJO.

Goku: ambos.

DIJO Goku.

Vegeta: de acuerdo.

Parecen ser vegetativo.

Broly: no habrá problemas.

Dijo Broly.

En las escaleras.

Hombre: es imposible que ese joven le gane a ese sujeto.

Dijo el hombre.

Milk: que dijeron espero que habrán bien sus ojos, porque están a punto de ver algo que los dejara con la boca abierta.

Leche DIJO.

En el cuadrilátero.

Gohan: bien are lo que me pide, pero no se para que como veo que quiere aclarar sus dudas que le parece si hago una transformación mas poderosa que la del ssj normal.

Gohan DIJO.

Kibito: una más poderosa que la del súper sayajin normal.

Kibito Abogado.

Gohan: raaaaaaa.

Grito gohan haciendo que saliera disparada una onda de, choque de su cuerpo haciendo que su cabello titilara, de dorado a negro liberando unos destellos eléctricos.

Spopobich: jamu mira esto la energía que tiene ese, sujeto es impresionante.

Aparece Spopobich.

Jamu: tienes razón es sorprendente.

Asiento DIJO.

Con Kibito y Gohan.

Gohan: raaaaa.

Termino su transformación haciendo una, pequeña explosión y para después hacer que desaparezca el as de luz segador, dejando a un gohan en ssj2 cuando estaban terminando de caer las baldosas al suelo.

Kibito: increíble la energía de este joven es, impresionante.

Kibito Abogado.

Gohan: bien ya hice lo, que me pidió ahora que quiere que pelee de esta forma.

Gohan DIJO.

Kibito: aunque quisiera pelear no podría siquiera empujarlo.

Kibito Abogado.

En la sala.

Vegeta: va ese tonto de gohan, en la pelea contra cell tenía más fuerza a dejado de entrenar porque en la tierra a ahora reina la paz.

Parecen ser vegetativo.

Con Kibito y Gohan.

Gohan: eso es porque él no lucha.

Dijo gohan, en un momento a otro Spopobich y jamu saltaron al cuadrilátero con extraño contenedor.

En la sala.

Shin: es ahora.

Dijo shin lanzando un poder que inmovilizo a gohan.

En el cuadrilátero.

Gohan: pero que demonios, no me puedo mover.

Dijo gohan cuando kibito lo atrapo y jamu inserto la extraña maquina en gohan cuando empezaron a robarle la, energía.

En las gradas.

Milk: pero que le están haciendo a gohan.

Leche DIJO.

Akeno: lo van a matar si siguen así.

Aparece Akeno.

La Con troncos Y goten.

Goten: o no mi hermano está en problemas iré a ayudarlo.

DIJO goten.

Trunks, Goten, espera no se apresure.

Troncos DIJO.

En la arena.

Gohan había perdido, su estado de súper sayajin y se estaba empezando a poner muy pálido, cuando se disparó un as de luz cegadora a todas direcciones, cuando termino dejaron caer a gohan casi sin energía al suelo y Spopobich y jamu salieron volando del lugar.

En la sala.

Shin: es hora de perseguirlos, si desean comprobarlo vengan con nosotros nos seria de mucha ayuda que vinieran.

Dijo shin que también salió volando tras Spopobich y jamu.

Goku: yo ire si la tierra esta, en problemas tendremos que ir a afrontar esa realidad.

DIJO Goku.

Vegeta: a mi no me importan, en los mas mínimo esos dos por la única razón que entre en este torneo fue para poder pelear contra ti kakaroto.

Parecen ser vegetativo.

Goku: ya lo se vegeta pelearemos después de que resolvamos este asunto te parece.

DIJO Goku.

Vegeta: eres un maldito kakaroto, bien iremos cuando acabemos con esos sujetos tu serás el siguiente.

Parecen ser vegetativo.

Broly: yo iré también, de cualquier manera uno de los que escapo era mi oponente y no dejo que mis oponentes escapen de mí.

Dijo Broly, que en ese momento salieron volando tras shin.

En el cuadrilátero.

Goku descendió justo Frente a la espinilla.

Goku: te encargo a gohan, de acuerdo.

DIJO Goku.

Kibito: no se preocupe por el cuándo, le regrese sus energías iremos con ustedes.

Kibito Abogado.

Goku: de acuerdo.

Dijo Goku que salió volando, kibito se agacho y puso su mano sobre la espalda de gohan, para después regresarle su energía.

Gohan: ha ya me siento mejor, bien será mejor que sigamos a padre y los demás.

Gohan DIJO.

Akeno: gohannnn.

Aparece Akeno.

Gohan: que sucede.

Gohan DIJO.

Akeno: un gohan Donde rápido.

Aparece Akeno.

Gohan: voy a ir con mi padre y los demás, para detener a eso tipos.

Gohan DIJO.

Akeno: me dejas ir contigo gohan.

Aparece Akeno.

Rias: a mi también me dejas ir gohan.

Aparece Akeno.

Gohan: he kibito hay algún problema si nos acompañan.

Gohan DIJO.

Kibito: no hay problema, de igual manera tenemos que irnos rápido.

Kibito Abogado.

Gohan: bien esta decidido, iremos todos vámonos.

Gohan DIJO.

Akeno: si.

Aparece Akeno.

Rias: si.

Dijo rias, cuando salieron volando los tres tras Goku y los demás.

Fin del capitulo.

Quienes eran eso tipos que atacaron a gohan, quien será ese mago babidi las respuestas serán aclaradas en el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo11: inicio de la saga de majin boo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aviso y pregunta**

**Primero que nada hago este aviso para decirles que me tomare un descanso del fanfic porque tengo, a mi abuela muy enferma así que no estaré publicando capítulos por lo menos en unas dos o tres semanas la pregunta es la siguiente:**

**¿Ustedes creen que sería demasiado ponerles a goku, gohan y vegeta la transformación del ssj4 y si fuera así creen que la luna del mundo de fairy tail pueda desencadenar esa transformación, como sea dejen un comentario para saber si sería mala o buena idea? **

**Bueno de cualquier caso intentare actualizar un doble capitulo para mañana o el lunes, pero después no publicare capítulos hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas, si me es posible a y gracias a todos por leer mis dos historias que intento, lo mas que puedo por hacerlas interesantes y buenas para su agrado ya son 5000 vistos contando los vistos de mis dos historias escritas bueno de cualquier manera, dejen su comentario de si les parecería buena o mala idea ponerles la transformación del ssj4 a goku, gohan y vegeta en el crossover de dragon ball z y fairy tail.**

**Bueno espero dejen sus comentarios aquí les a hablado su amigo gokusayayin9, les deseo un feliz mes de noviembre hasta que publique otro cap nos leemos pronoto ojo nunca dije que dejaría de hacer caps solo que me tomare un descanso, para atender a mi abuela bueno hoy si que tengan un prospero mes de noviembre y para los que cumplen, años en este mes pues felicidades xdddddddddd. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Repito dragon ball z ni high school dxd no me, pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo12: el comienzo de la saga de majin buu.

En el capítulo anterior unos sujetos extraños, atacaron a gohan robándole su energía al malvado mago babidi para revivir a majin buu, ahora nuestro héroes fueron tras ellos para acabar con esta nueva amenaza o tal vez no averigüen lo que pasara ahora.

Gohan, kibito, akeno y rías seguían en la plataforma del torneo de artes marciales.

Gohan: ahora que hacemos, asumo que tenemos que ir tras mi padre y los demás verdad.

Dijo gohan.

Kibito: si tenemos que ir tras ellos, van a necesitar de nuestra ayuda.

Dijo kibito.

Gohan: bien vamos tras ellos entonces.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: gohan adónde vas, puedo ir contigo.

Dijo akeno preguntándole a gohan.

Gohan: no creo que sea buena idea akeno, esto puede ser más peligroso de lo que parece.

Dijo gohan.

Rías: yo también puedo ir gohan.

Pregunto también rias.

Gohan: kibito esta bien si nos acompañan, las dos.

Dijo gohan.

Kibito: si no hay problema pero, hay que irnos rápido.

Dijo kibito.

Gohan: bien vengan entonces, está decidido pero les diré algo a las dos si pasa algo muy peligroso les pido de por favor que regresen a este lugar.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: bien si las cosas se ponen difíciles regresamos.

Dijo akeno.

Rias: si regresaremos.

Dijo rias.

Gohan: bien está decidido, vamos entonces.

Dijo con lo cual akeno y rias los siguieron a gohan y kibito.

Con el supremo kaio-sama.

El seguía volando, persiguiendo a jam y spopobich que habían escapado del lugar del torneo, con la energía que le robaron a gohan, en un momento llegaron goku, vegeta, piccoro y krillin con lo cual el supremo kaio-sama les dirigió la mirada.

Shin: me alegra mucho que hayan venido, sería muy útil su ayuda contra estos malvados.

Dijo shin.

Goku: bueno primero que nada, dinos quien este tal babidi y majin buu.

Dijo goku.

Shin: bien hace mucho tiempo, antes de que los humanos empezaran a andar en sus pies, existían cuatro supremos kaio – samas, el de la galaxia del sur, el la galaxia, del norte, el de la galaxia del oeste y el da la galaxia del este.

Dijo shin.

Goku: bien continúa.

Dijo goku.

Shin: en el mismo tiempo que en el que nosotros existíamos, apareció un mago llamado bibidi, que creo un demonio demasiado poderoso, ese demonio comenzó a matar a los supremos kaio-samas, primero mato al de la galaxia del sur, después peleo con el de la galaxia del oeste, de nosotros ese era el más fuerte, pero fue absorbido por majin boo, después mato al del este, solo quedando yo, pero pude sobrevivir por que el sagrado kaio-sama me protegió otro que fue absorbido, después ese demonio mato a su propio creador.

Dijo shin.

Vegeta: los sayajin éramos iguales.

Dijo vegeta para si mismo.

Shin: se equivoca señor vegeta, ya que cualquiera de los supremos kaio-samas podían destruir a frezer de un solo golpe.

Dijo shin.

Vegeta: a maldición pudo leer mi mente.

Dijo vegeta.

Broly: bueno ve al punto que mas paso.

Dijo Broly.

Shin: a si eso no es lo peor, unos pocos años después nos enteramos de que bibidi tenia un hijo, y ese hijo era babidi.

Dijo shin.

Con gohan.

Kibito: después de todas, las atrocidades que hizo ese demonio termino matando a su amo con lo cual quedo libre de las ataduras, que le infligía bibidi para destruir.

Dijo kibito.

Gohan: pero que paso después de que majin boo, matara a su amo.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: no estoy entendiendo nada de esto.

Dijo akeno.

Rias: ni yo en lo más mínimo.

Dijo rias.

Kibito: bueno lo peor lo supimos unos pocos, años después el mago bibidi tenía un hijo, el cual era babidi del que sospechamos tiene las mismas habilidades que su padre, también nos dimos cuenta de que el estaba aquí en la tierra porque había hallado el escondite donde guardaron el huevecillo donde se encuentra encerrado majin boo.

Dijo kibito.

Gohan: a ya veo es por, eso que aquellos tipos robaron mi energía verdad.

Dijo gohan.

Kibito: si babidi necesita una gran cantidad, de energía para despertar a majin boo, de su sueño pero no podemos permitir que eso pase tenemos que impedir que babidi despierte a majin boo cueste lo que cueste.

Dijo kibito.

Gohan: no se preocupe asi será.

Dijo gohan, que volteo a ver a las chicas que estaban muy cansadas.

Kibito: a este paso no alcanzaremos al supremo kaio-sama.

Dijo kibito.

Gohan: si deme un momento por favor.

Dijo gohan acercándose a akeno y a rias.

Kibito: está bien.

Dijo kibito.

Gohan: chicas deberían quedarse, nosotros volaremos más rápido para alcanzar a mi padre y los demás, regresen al lugar del torneo a akeno si ves a mi madre dile lo que paso no quiero que se preocupe.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: Está Bien gohan.

Dijo akeno.

Gohan: a una cosa más, akeno.

Dijo gohan tomando a akeno de los abrazos, dándole un beso que la dejo perpleja porque no se esperaba esa reacción de gohan.

Akeno: GG-gohan.

Dijo akeno.

Gohan: cuando regrese haremos lo que sigue.

Dijo gohan.

Akeno: lo que sigue.

Dijo akeno, imaginando lo que dijo gohan.

Rias: a bueno creo que deberías irte dejaste a akeno, muy sorprendida.

Dijo rias.

Gohan: si por favor díganle a mi madre lo que paso.

Dijo gohan.

Kibito: ya terminaste de hablar con ellas.

Dijo kibito.

Gohan: si vámonos ya.

Dijo gohan cuando él y kibito se encendieron en unas auras blancas, con la cual salieron volando a todas velocidad levantando agua del océano.

Rias: baya que velocidad.

Dijo rias.

Akeno: te esperare gohan, espero que cumplas tu promesa ya no puedo esperar.

Dijo akeno cuando ella y rias, regresaban al lugar del torneo de artes marciales.

Con shin y los demás.

Goku: a con que ese es el problema que tenemos entre, manos.

Dijo goku.

Broly: si parece bastante divertido, a pasado mucho tiempo desde que no tengo una buena pelea.

Dijo Broly.

Vegeta: a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo, vine porque después de acabar con esos sujetos, peleare con kakaroto, esa es la principal razón por la que entre al torneo principalmente.

Dijo vegeta.

Piccoro: vaya vegeta sigues obsesionado con una, pelea que no puedes ganar.

Dijo piccoro.

Vegeta: que dijiste insecto.

Dijo vegeta.

Piccoro: lo que oíste fue lo que dije.

Dijo piccoro.

Krillin: vamos pelen contra el enemigo no entre ustedes.

Dijo krillin.

Shin: señor goku es que acaso no se llevan bien.

Dijo shin.

Goku: es difícil responderle eso, vegeta siempre a sido así no hay manera de hacer que cambie.

Dijo goku, que se dio cuenta de que gohan y kibito los alcanzaron.

Shin: kibito, gohan llegaron.

Dijo kibito.

Gohan: no les dejare la diversión, solo a ustedes.

Dijo gohan.

Kibito: hubiéramos llegado antes, si hubiéramos tenido inconveniente.

Dijo kibito.

Gohan: a tranquilo, lo importante es que llegamos con quien quería llegar, no me replique por todo.

Dijo gohan.

Kibito: bien enfoquémonos en lo importante.

Dijo kibito.

Shin: que es impedir que majin boo despierte.

Dijo shin, con lo cual todos continuaron persiguiendo a jam y spopobich a su escondite que estaba, en un lugar abierto con muchas montañas, básicamente era un valle enorme, goku, vegeta, gohan, Broly, piccoro, krillin, shin y kibito se escondieron en una de las montañas desde ese lugar se podía ver bien una especie de escotilla, con una puerta que tenía una m en el centro esa puerta se corrió hacia arriba dejando ver a el mago babidi y sus tres acompañantes, uno era un soldado, el otro era dabura y el otro era un sujeto de piel azul con un pantalón blanco, con botas amarillas y negras con una banda negra en la cintura un chaleco largo azul, con el cabello naranja y una cicatriz en el rostro.

En la montaña.

Shin: aa es dabura el rey del mundo de las tinieblas.

Dijo shin.

Kibito: si es cierto, pero mire el otro sujeto no es el mercenario del espacio bojack.

Dijo kibito.

Con los malos.

Jam: señor babidi le hemos traído la energía que, recolectamos en el torneo de artes marciales, con toda esta energía será capaz de resucitar al gran majin boo.

Dijo jam.

Babidi: lo han hecho muy bien, ahora ya no los necesito.

Dijo babidi empezando a inflar a spopobich asiendo que comenzara a cambiar de color, por ultimo haciéndolo estallar, viendo esto jam intento escapar del lugar.

Pui: no lo dejare escapar.

Dijo pui apuntando su brazo a jam disparando, una letal honda de energía haciéndolo desaparecer.

En la montaña.

Gohan: que mataron a sus amigos.

Dijo gohan.

Shin: a si es babidi cuando ya, no le son de utilidad se desase de ellos.

Dijo shin.

En la entrada de la nave.

Babidi: bien vayamos a darle esta energía a majin boo, a dabura por favor encárgate de los granujas que están escondidos, ve hazlo rápido.

Dijo babidi.

Dabura: si gran babidi el gran dabura se encargara, de desaparecer a eso insectos.

En la montaña.

Goku: demonios ya se dio cuenta de que estamos aquí.

Dijo goku, cuando dabura bolo a gran velocidad extendiendo su mano justo en frente de kibito, disparando una honda de energía matando a kibito.

Gohan: desgraciado.

Dijo gohan que ataco a dabura, pero este esquivo el golpe, vegeta se le lanza encima también con unos cuantos golpes pero los detiene todos, goku se le lanza con otra patada, y Broly con un golpe los cuales dabura esquiva fácilmente, dabura escupe su saliva a piccoro y krillin convirtiéndolos en piedra.

N/A: jejeje desde aquí empieza lo bueno de esta parte en delante será pura acción y violencia, al puro estilo dbz.

Continuando dabura regresa a la puerta de la nave y entra.

Goku: no dejaremos que se salga con la suya.

Dijo goku, que salió volando seguido de todos solo que el supremo kaio-sama lo pensó un poco.

Shin: a estos sayajin si que les gusta pelear.

Dijo shin que salió volando también entrando a la nave, donde vegeta fue el primero en pelear.

El primer combatiente del primer escenario era el soldado pui vs vegeta.

Pui le lanzaba patadas y golpes a vegeta, que este esquivaba fácilmente sin problema alguno, regresándoselos al mismo tiempo.

Con dabura y babidi.

Dabura: tenemos que mandar a pui a su planeta natal, para que pele mas libremente.

Dijo dabura.

Babidi: tienes razón dabura.

Dijo babidi.

En la pelea.

El ambiente había cambiado, pero la pelea estaba solo de un solo lado vegeta estaba dominando a su oponente dándole golpes y un patada que envía a pui a estrellarse a una roca.

N/A: cambie el nombre de ese personaje por que no recuerdo el nombre ya los siguientes si los conozco mejor.

Pollos: no me Vencerás.

Dijo pui que salió corriendo hacia vegeta, este uso su velocidad para ponerse frente a pui poniéndole sus manos en el pecho para soltar, una potente honda de energía, desapareciendo a pui.

Vegeta: va este sujeto era solo un debilucho.

Dijo vegeta.

Goku: bien ahora es mi turno.

Dijo goku.

En este caso salió el monstruo del espacio yacom, empezando la pelea con goku que en un momento ambos tenia la misma velocidad.

Con dabura y babidi.

Dabura: hay que mandar a yacom al planeta oscuro, para que pueda vencer a esos insectos.

Dijo dabura.

Babidi: Derecho a Barrabás.

Dijo babidi.

En la pelea.

El ambiente también había cambiado pero, goku igualmente estaba dominando a yacom con facilidad.

Yacom: cómo demonios puedes verme.

Dijo Yacom.

Goku: muy fácil, puedo leer tu energía y también a otro método por el cual podemos verte.

Dijo goku que se transformó en súper sayajin, dejando a yacom con una gran carcajada.

Yacom: eres un estúpido, yo me alimento de la energía de la luz.

Dijo Yacom.

Goku: que te alimentas de la energía de la luz.

Dijo goku, cuando yacom comenzó a absorber la luz que irradiaba el aura dorada de goku, dejándolo sin la transformación de súper sayajin.

Yacom: ese fue un banquete exquisito.

Dijo Yacom.

Shin: yacom tiene razón la luz que irradia la energía del aura del súper sayajin es el platillo favorito de yacom.

Dijo shin.

Gohan: padre ya no te transformes en súper sayajin, pelemos todos contra ese monstruo.

Dijo gohan.

Goku: no lo hare yo solo, yacom aun tienes hambre porque voy a darte un banquete inolvidable.

Dijo goku que se volvió a transformar en súper sayajin, con la misma intención de antes yacom comenzó a comerse la energía de goku, yacom estaba comenzando a hincharse, del estómago hasta que goku libera un poco más de energía, haciendo que yacom explote.

Shin: lo logro.

Dijo shin.

Gohan: baya nos preocupó un poco.

Dijo gohan.

Broly: parece que kakaroto tiene más poder que antes.

Dijo Broly.

Vegeta: maldito kakaroto.

Dijo vegeta.

La siguiente batalla es entre dabura y gohan, que por alguna razón dabura se estaba tardando demasiado.

Gohan: vamos que pasa, porque se tardan tanto quiero pelear rápido.

Dijo gohan.

Goku: ten paciencia gohan, imagina que te toque con alguien realmente fuerte.

Dijo goku.

Gohan: eso espero, porque quiero mostrarte algo padre.

Dijo gohan.

Goku: que es gohan.

Dijo goku.

Gohan: recuerdas cuando me pidió kibito, que me transformara en ssj, bueno iba a transformarme en la más poderosa que tengo pero preferí que sea una sorpresa y cuando hubiera una verdadera emergencia.

Dijo gohan.

Goku: enserio ya quiero verla.

Dijo goku.

Broly: gohan no estarás hablando de la que usaste contra mi verdad.

Dijo Broly.

Gohan: shhhh cállate arruinas el momento.

Dijo gohan.

Shin: ósea que hay más formas del ssj no solo una.

Dijo shin.

Vegeta: de que está hablando gohan que transformación más poderosa.

Dijo vegeta con lo cual la puerta se abrió y salió dabura.

Dabura: bien no llegaran más lejos ya que yo seré su oponente en este combate.

Dijo dabura.

Gohan: no tu pelearas solo conmigo, pero transpórtanos a otro lugar para pelear más agusto.

Dijo gohan y así lo hicieron, babidi los transporto a otro lugar para pelear mas agusto.

Dabura: bien en este lugar no tendrás quejas.

Dijo dabura, llegaron a un planeta con un paisaje parecido al de la tierra.

Gohan: ninguna pelemos entonces.

Dijo gohan que desapareció del lugar y apareció frente a dabura lanzándole un golpe que dabura bloque con uno propio, con lo que empiezan una andada de golpe y patadas en el mismo lugar.

Con los demás.

Goku: baya su velocidad es impresionante, y me impresiona más de que no está transformado en ssj.

Dijo goku.

Shin: es cierto es muy fuerte.

Dijo shin.

Vegeta: ahora el hijo también me supero maldita sea.

Dijo vegeta.

Broly: su poder incluso es más grande que cuando peleo conmigo.

Dijo Broly.

Con gohan y dabura.

Gohan le da una patada a dabura que lo manda a estrellarse a una montaña, pero este le lanza muchas rocas a gohan, dándole de lleno enviándolo a estrellarse a otra montaña dejándola destruida.

Dabura: eres fuerte chico pero, aunque tengas ese nivel no me ganaras jamás.

Dijo dabura, cuando el suelo empezó a temblar de una manera brusca.

Con los demás.

Goku: el poder de gohan se está elevando.

Dijo goku.

Shin: si no parece tener límites.

Dijo shin.

Vegeta: maldición.

Dijo vegeta.

Broly: baya tenía razón su poder se aumentó más desde que peleo conmigo.

Dijo Broly.

Con gohan y dabura.

Gohan: haaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Grito gohan que hizo que la montaña donde se estrelló, se derrumbara y dejara ver a gohan trasformado en ssj3.

Dabura: su poder es increíble.

Dijo dabura.

Gohan: ahora si voy a pelear enserio dabura prepárate.

Dijo gohan.

Con los demás.

Goku: esa es la transformación del ssj3, desde cuándo puede transformarse ese es mi hijo estoy realmente orgulloso.

Dijo goku.

Shin: que increíble poder.

Dijo shin.

Vegeta: maldición.

Dijo vegeta.

Broly: lo sabía su poder aumento de una manera exponencial.

Dijo Broly.

Con gohan y dabura.

Gohan seguía observando a dabura fijamente y este empezaba a tener miedo cuando, sintió un tremendo dolor en el abdomen era gohan que le había dado un golpe, sin que pudiera verlo para luego darle otro golpe mandándolo a volar haciendo que dabura atraviese tres montañas y haga un cráter enorme en el suelo.

Con babidi.

Babidi: de donde saco tanto poder ese granuja, pero tengo fe en que dabura pueda tomar la energía necesaria de el.

Dijo babidi.

En la pelea.

Gohan le estaba propinando una buena paliza a dabura, gohan y dabura chocaban sus puños el uno con el otro creando enorme ondas de choque, que hacían temblar todo el lugar de una mena muy brusca, con la cual gohan y dabura reaparecían dándose golpes.

Dabura: yo soy el gran dabura no dejare que un terrícola ponga en duda mi poder voy, matarlo cueste lo que me cueste.

Dijo dabura que se abalanzo sobre gohan, pero este logra esquivar su ataque para luego gohan darle un enorme golpe a dabura dejándolo fuera de combate.

Gohan: creo que con esto es suficiente ya lo derrote.

Dijo gohan que se fue a donde estaban Goku, vegeta, broly y shin.

Goku: baya gohan te has vuelto muy fuerte.

Dijo Goku.

Gohan: es porque nunca deje de entrenar y nunca dejare de hacerlo, porque ahora tengo ese deseo de ser más fuerte cada día para no perder ante nadie.

Dijo gohan.

Goku: así se habla gohan.

Dijo Goku.

Fin del capítulo.

Siento si me he tardado en hacer el capítulo pero, es que mi abuela murió hace poco y no estaba en una buena condición emocional para escribir y si este capítulo salió corto es por lo mismo el próximo será más largo se los aseguro aquí les ha hablado su amigo gokusayajin9 y les deseo lo mejor.

Próximo capítulo: broly vs bojack y Goku vs majin vegeta.


	13. nota del autor 2

**Nota del autor**: se que me he tardado en actualizar mis historias, pero la razón por la que no he podido actualizar las historias es porque estoy haciendo los exámenes finales en la universidad y porque también estoy trabajando en una nueva historia que, será una sorpresa próxima de un anime que mire recientemente y no se preocupen las demás historias las actualizare cuando tenga tiempo.

Bueno solo les hablaba para comunicarles esto y para los que quieren saber con qué anime are un cruce mándenme un mensaje dejen un mensaje, privado y les daré todos los detalles sin más que decir nos vemos luego.


End file.
